Pure Of Heart!
by Crystal Persian
Summary: Sequal. NOT a crossover! Antauri's been a little over protective of Chiro lately. And let me tell you... after this... Antauri’s NEVER gonna let Chiro outta his sight again! Rated T for blood and cusing later on.
1. FOUND!

Okay, before we get this fic started, I want to thank everyone who reviewed from my oneshot. Thank you Hayley Cometra, horseluver657, Shining Silver Phoenix, Miss Queen B, tiny monkey, 4Evermonkeyfan, Artanis Ancalime, randomless, Bluetigerlover, Aveln, Kya-The Mystical Tigress, KozueNoSaru, and Neatsue! Your reviews really supported me, and even though I said I would've liked 30 reviews for my first oneshot, 16 will do just fine! Anyway, thank you all again! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the start of chapter one!

—————

Antauri and the rest of the group were in the main part of the super robot. They were still in space, and it was nine in the morning, although it's kinda hard to tell day from night when you're in space. They were all there except for—

"Has anyone seen Chiro?" Antauri asked when his brothers and sister arrived at the table for breakfast. Since he was always the first one up, and the best cook on the robot, he was in charge of making breakfast. So, he was just setting the last of the food selections down on the table when his four siblings arrived at said table, but when he saw no sign of his 'son', panic welled up inside of the silver monkey. Ever since Antauri received his fathers day gift from Chiro, he became more protective over the child, and the only times he'd let Chiro out of his sight, was when the child went to the bathroom to do 'personal' things, and of course when it was time for bed. Although he'd sometimes sneak into the room to gaze at his sleeping child, or just sleep along side Chiro to make sure he was safe.** (A/N: Over Protective or what! Hehe!)**.

The four looked at each other before back to their oldest sibling to shake their heads no.

"Don't worry so much Antauri." Sprx suddenly spoke up when he noticed his brother's worried face. "The kid's probably still asleep. I mean, it is kinda hard to tell if— ." "Thank you Sprx, that is all I wanted to know." Antauri suddenly interrupted the red monkey, before floating up, and heading over to the door that lead to the sleeping chambers. The others blinked as they watched the second in command go off, but soon shrugged it off before turning their attentions towards their breakfast.

(With Antauri)

Antauri had just reached the last bedroom door that read CHIRO in bold print. Deciding to not knock, the silver monkey just typed in the code, and the door slide open. As soon as he had sight of the boy, his worried face turned into a smiling one, as he saw Chiro sleeping peacefully on his bed. Carefully, as to not awaken Chiro, the silver monkey floated over to the head of his bed, and with his telekinesis brought a chair over to sit on. As he got settled on the chair, he studied the peaceful look on Chiro's face as he slept. Chiro was still deep on cloud nine by the looks of it, and he had a calming aura wrapped around his soul as he slept. Antauri smiled lovingly at the kid as he reached forward to brush some stray locks of hair out of Chiro's face. After that however, Antauri remembered why he came there in the first place.

"Chiro... it's time for breakfast..." Antauri whispered softly as he gently began to slide the covers off Chiro's body. Chiro however, was still too tired to wake-up, so he quickly grabbed the covers that were slowly being removed from his body, and pulled them back over his body lightning fast in protest. Antauri was surprised by Chiro's sudden reaction, but soon shrugged it off, and tried to awaken the child again.

"Chiro... wake up, or else I'll help you wake-up..." Antauri warned to the still slumbering child. Chiro grunted, "Mmm, mmm!" before turning to face the wall, his back turned to the silver monkey. He was still groggy, so he didn't quite hear the playful threat that his mentor gave him.

Wrong answer Chiro.

"Have it your way... my son." Antauri warned as he threw Chiro's covers off the sleeping child super fast. Antauri was surprised when he saw Chiro dressed in a light white T-shirt and ocean blue shorts that went to his knees instead of his usual light blue P.Js. Shrugging off the surprised look on his face, Antauri soon remembered his task. Gently and calmly, he placed his left hand on Chiro's right shoulder and turned his body so that Chiro was laying on his back instead of his side. As he did this, Antauri turned his other hand into his ghost claws, and once Chiro was laying on his back, the silver monkey softly placed the tips of his claws on Chiro's tummy. Chiro cracked his eye open just a sliver, wondering what his 'father' was doing. Before he could ask anything, his words were replaced with peels of laughter, as Antauri's claws began to tickle the poor child awake. While this father/son moment was taking place, someone was watching, in another part of space.

/Another part of space/

A short distance from the super robot, a sinister presence sneered, pacing angrily back and forth in front of a weary young cat-like female.

"WHERE COULD IT BE!" The mysterious cloaked figure shouted at his minion. "I have only TWO of the three pure heart crystals I need! Wh—" "Calm yourself my master." The minion suddenly interrupted. "I am most certain that—" the young woman words were stopped cold by the sound of laughter, coming from the next room.

"SILENCE!" the evil cloaked figure spat harshly waving a hand in the air. When the girl closed her mouth, the figure calmly walked to the visionary portal that was in the next room. The girl, seeing no point staying in an empty room by herself, followed her master like an obedient dog. Both figures had just entered the room, and saw a curious vision before them. A teenaged boy with tousled black hair, and shining blue eyes was being tickled by a silver robotic monkey.

"Master what—" "Quiet!" the figure snapped. "Don't you feel it?" As he spoke, they both turned towards the viewing screen, where a blinding ray of light seemingly shining through the young boy. As the young boy laughed, it shined with an intensity that hurt the eyes of the two sinister viewers.

"Master..." The girl suddenly whispered as they turned away from the blinding light. "Is that..."

"Yesss." The figure said with a wicked smile. "What we're viewing... is what we've been searching for. The third and final piece to our puzzle... Pure heart crystal. Number: Three."

A/N: Chapter one is finished. What does this mean? What will happen? Only the author knows. Until next time...


	2. The Plan Unfolds

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that most of the people who reviewed my oneshot, are now reviewing my story too! Thank you all once again for your awesome reviews, and great support. Alright then! Here's chapter two!

———————

The minion stayed quiet, as she stared at the screen in shock. The last pure heart crystal was shining the most remarkable whitish orange glow, much like the shining sun.. Before she could ask her master a question, the boy, who was still getting tickled by the robotic monkey, finally spoke, making both figures turn back to the screen to watch.

"_Laughs ALRIGHT ANTAURI! Laughs I'M UP, I'M UP! Laughs STOP TICKLING ME!" The silver monkey that the boy had called Antauri smiled in victory as he transformed his hand back into its original state, and lifted it off the boy's tummy. As he released the child, the boy took his time to catch his breath, due to the fact that Antauri overdid it a little. While the child regained his breath, the silver monkey spoke up._

"_Good morning to you as well... Chiro." Antauri replied with the triumphant smile still plastered on his face._

"Chiro... So that's his name..." The cloaked figure silently spoke, as he and his minion continued surveying the scene that was playing before them.

"_Yawn. What time is it anyway?" The child called Chiro yawns while stretching his arms above his head. The silver monkey continues to smile in victory for a brief moment, before relaying an answer to the still weary child._

"_It is nine fifteen. I tried to awaken you, but you refused to do so. So I just used the first idea that came into my mind, which has worked very well, as you can plainly see." Chiro gave Antauri a look that read, 'Oh yeah! I DEFINITELY noticed!' before letting out a sigh. The silver monkey chuckled and tousled Chiro's hair. As this happened, the same whitish-orange glow that was still coming from the child, had became even stronger then before._

"Viewing portal off." The figure sneered, but with a wicked smile on his face as he did so. When the screen that showed the child and monkey was snapped off, he and the cat/human girl walked off into a room not too far away from the previous one.

Once they entered, they were greeted with a new sight. In the room they'd just entered was completely dark. There was no light what-so-ever, not even a sliver. As the pair continued, two little glimmers of light became apparent. Both were a different shade of color. One orange, and one white. The sources, you ask? In the very center of the mysterious room were two floating glass spheres. Each sphere contained a magnificent looking crystal, both the size of an orange, and in the shape of two different types of animals. One was as white as snow while taking the shape of a sleek tiger, while the other was a light orange in the shape of a powerful wolf. In the middle of the two spheres was another glass sphere, but this one didn't have a crystal in it. As they neared the glimmers of light, the young girl's cold pink eyes immediately brightened to a sparkling lime green color. Before anything else could happen however, the cloaked figure harshly pushed her as far away from the crystals as possible.

"KAT!" The figure suddenly snapped as his minion called Kat rose to her feet slowly. "How many times must I warn you how dangerous it is for you to approach the crystals? Haven't I warned you of what they can do to you?" When Kat was on her feet once again, her eyes slowly turned back to the cold pink color they once were.

"I apologize, master. It slipped my mind." Kat replied while bowing. The figure waved his hand.

"You're forgiven... THIS time." When he was done speaking, the door behind them hissed opened. When Kat and her master turned they saw an odd looking boy standing in the doorway, his hands clutching a black box. The boy looked to be half human, half wolf.

"My master..." The strange boy began as he walked towards the figure. "I have retrieved the black arrow you asked me to get. By making me get_ this_ arrow, does this mea—" His word were halted midway when he was in front of his master. Just like Kat, his eyes had reverted from lifeless blood red, to sparkling brown. Seeing this happen, the cloaked figure immediately grabbed the box out of the boy's hands, and shoved him far away. He landed in a heap at Kat's feet. She bent down and extended her feline-like hand to help him up.

"I'll issue the same warning that Kat just received, young Travis!" As he spoke, Kat had Travis pulled up beside her, and both were looking at their master while Travis's eyes were back to lifeless fire engine red. "If EITHER of you get near these crystals, they could destroy you both in an instant. The only reason_ **I**_ am allowed near them is because I am immune to that type of power." When he was done talking, Kat and Travis bowed to their master.

"You are too good to us, master." They began at the same time. "We aren't worthy of your kindness." Under his cloak, the dark figured smiled a wicked smile, before waving his hand.

"You are both forgiven. Now, to answer your question, Travis." When that was heard, both children snapped to attention like soldiers. "Yes. At long last... we have located the last pure heart crystal." As he relayed this bit of information, his hand glowed as a crystal ball, the size of a beach ball appeared in front of him. When it was fully there, Chiro's form appeared on the crystal ball.

"The boy with hair as black as coal, and eyes as blue as the sky called Chiro..." The figure continued as he opened the box. Once the box was fully opened, a slim, black, barbed object, the size of a sewing needle, floated out of the box. "He is your target. We've been through this before. You know what to do, you know what we need... Don't return until you have the heart crystal." "But what of the body master...?" Question the arrow. "Bring it back here." When the figure stopped talking, he waved his hand, singling the arrow to go after its target. When that gesture was shown, the arrow zoomed outta the room, and into space. Heading towards the huge monkey-like robot. When it was no longer in sight, the three figures laughed maniacally.

———————

A/N: Well... There's chapter two for you! More to come soon, but please R&R! Thanks, and stay tuned!


	3. Mysterious Pain and Powers

A/N: I'm putting my own OCS in the story. To find out what they look like, you'll have to read and enjoy!

—————————

As the arrow made its way through space and towards the super robot, two female robotic monkeys, on a far-off planet, had witnessed the entire event. They both had supernatural powers that could let them see anything they wished, just by staring into a well-lit fire. They were watching this due to the fact that because of this— monster, they lost their two friends, who were the keepers of the other pure heart crystals, and that the cloaked figure was responsible for the fact that they were stranded on the planet they were on even as we speak. When they saw the target that held the last pure heart, they immediately knew what this meant.

"Jasmine! What shall we do? The evil one now knows the location of the last pure heart! And I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if this child called Chiro lost his life!" The voice that just spoke belonged to a pretty light pink monkey. Her electric-blue eyes were not only filled with worry, but with deep hatred as well.( I mean, wouldn't you hate a guy who stole your friends heart crystals, and then strand you on a planet with no intelligent life what-so-ever?) As she spoke, she placed her right hand over a shimmering purple star gem that was on her chest. When she was silent, she heard the girl that she'd just referred to as Jasmine sigh.

"The only thing we CAN do Desiree," The other monkey known as Jasmin began, while her hot pink fur stood on its edge. "Is lend the only sort of protection we can for the pure hearted child. We cannot do much due to the fact most of our powers were stripped from us." As she spoke, her soft violet eyes slowly filled with sorrow and anger, for she too remembered how they both lost most of their powers, _and_ their two good friends. As these painful memories became fresh in her mind, her left hand placed itself over the dark blue crescent moon gem that was on her chest. Desiree, seeing that her sister was also remembering the painful memories, placed her right hand on Jasmine's shoulder. When she got Jasmine's attention, the two girl monkeys stared at each other for a moment, before nodding their heads in agreement. They then both joined hands around the slowly dying fire, closed their soft eyes, and began chanting in a strange language, that not even Antauri himself would understand. As they chanted, the fire slowly changed from bright orange, to a haunting whitish blue. When it was done changing colors, Chiro's full body form appeared in the flame.

"Protect him..." The two monkeys continued to chant silently. "Protect the one called Chiro, and his pure heart crystal." When they stopped chanting and their eyes were fully opened, a chunk of the fire, the size of a grapefruit, slowly floated up and disappeared. When the chunk of fire was fully gone, Desiree picked up a near-by bucket of water, and threw it over the colorful fire. When the fire was put out, the two female monkeys left the cave they were in.

Once they were out of the cave, another conversation took place.

"Sister..." Desiree began. "Please be honest with me... Do you think our protection spell is strong enough to protect the one called, Chiro?" When her question was over, Jasmine took a deep sigh, before looking at her sister as they continued to make their way through the thick jungle.

"I honestly don't know Desiree..." She began truthfully. "Our powers aren't what they once were, and since we're stuck here, we barely have any control over the powers we still hold in our possession. Although... I did see that the child was surrounded by five other monkeys that sorta look just like us, except they're different colors. They love and respect him, and see him as their own... I know they won't let them harm the child. I'm afraid that all we can do at the moment... is just wait, and hope for the best." As Jasmine finished her statement, she and Dessire continued their journey through the thick jungle. While they spoke, and while the black arrow still continued its journey, we now rejoin our heros on the super robot.

**/Super Robot/ **

Our heros had finished breakfast long ago, and were now training their skills, like always. It was Gibson's turn right now, and he was doing an excellent job, if I do say so myself. As the rest of the team watched him fight however, they didn't pay any attention to the same chunk of whitish blue fire that had just appeared outta thin air. When the flame saw Chiro leaning against the wall, it immediately went towards him. Once it reached its destination, it silently went into Chiro's mouth, and once inside of him, it made its way towards his heart crystal. As Gibson just finished beating his opponent to mush, Chiro winced in pain, and placed his right hand over his heart. Antauri was the only one who noticed, and being the now over worried parent, made his way towards his 'son'.

"Chiro?" Antauri couldn't hide the worry in his voice as he spoke to the child. Chiro opened his eyes, to find his 'father' floating in front of him with a worried look on his face. Once he got Chiro's attention, Antauri placed a loving hand on the child's shoulder.

"Yeah Antauri?" Chiro asked, while making him sound like he was in tiptop shape. Antauri however didn't believe his tone, due to the face that he placed his other hand on Chiro's cheek, to check his temperature. Chiro blushed a little as Antauri refused to release him while he checked his temperature. I mean, sure he liked the fact that Antauri was trying to be a good father and everything, but... lately he's been a little overprotective, and if THIS didn't prove it, then I don't know WHAT will!

"You feel warm... Do you want me to take you down to the sickbay to check your temperature, or do you perhaps want something to drink? " Chiro kept his blush on as the silver monkey kept his hands where they still lingered. Before he could answer, Nova interrupted.

"Okay Chiro, your turn!" Chiro mentally smiled, knowing this was his ticket to getting some space.

"Sorry Antauri, but I gotta take my turn now. Talk to ya afterwards!" Before the silver monkey could respond, the child quickly swatted Antauri's hands off him, and ran into the training room. Antauri was still extremely worried, as he floated back over to the window to watch Chiro fight. When the door closed behind him, a robot, two times the size of Chiro appeared right in front of him. While Chiro got into his fighting stance, the flame was about three inches away from Chiro's heart. Outside of Chiro's body, Chiro had just begun to attack the robot, and was about to release his 'Monkey Fu!' when the flame finally reached its destination. It surrounded Chiro's heart crystal fully, making it pretty painful for the child. When it fully engulfed Chiro's heart crystal, Chiro stopped his attack midway, fell to his knees, and clutched his heart in pain while screaming in pain. When Chiro collapsed, Antauri didn't waist anytime phasing through the wall to save his 'son'.

The robot was about to strike the unconscious child, when the silver monkey quickly swooped in, picked Chiro up lightning fast, and getting outta the way of the robot's attack.

"Fight sequence off! NOW!" Gibson shouted immediately, shutting off the robot. As soon as the others knew the robot was off, they quickly piled into the room with looks of worry clearly on their faces. They saw that Antauri still had Chiro in his grasp, and was looking at the child's sweat drenched face. Chiro was breathing rather hard, and his sweat was ice cold.

"HELP ME GET HIM TO THE SICKBAY, NOW!" Antauri shouted at his siblings, not even bothering with being polite due to the fact that he was soo worried about his 'son'. The others didn't mind, since they too were also worried about their young leader. Carefully, not awaken the child, they picked him up, and carried him to the sickbay.

/Five Hours Later/

Antauri was sitting in a chair, right next to the still unconscious child, while loving stroking Chiro's slightly dampened cheek. He hadn't left the child's side since they brought the weary child to the sickbay. The others watched their eldest sibling worry over the child. They knew Antauri cared for the child, and even thought they've already tried and failed miserably, they knew nothing would make Antauri budge from his seat until Chiro's eyes were open, but they still tried.

"Antauri?" Otto suddenly spoke. Even when he heard his name being called, the silver monkey didn't turn. He just merely nodded to show that he was paying attention while he continued to stare at Chiro's face, and also continued to stroke Chiro's cheek. Seeing his nod made Otto continue.

"You haven't budged from that chair for five straight hours. Don't you wanna grab a snack? Or go meditate? We can watch Chiro for you w—" "I am fine Otto, thank you for your concern, but I am fine. I'm not leaving Chiro's side, until his eyes open.." Antauri interrupted, while his eyes were still glued to Chiro's sweat drenched face. Sprx was about to say something, but a soft groan from chiro beat him to it. When he groaned, the rest of the team quickly surrounded him, wondering if he'd be able to explain what happened to him.

———————————

A/N: Well, there's chapter three! Will Chiro be able to explain why he passed out? Will he be ready for what's coming their way? Only the author knows! R&R to let me know how I did, Ok?


	4. OTTO!

A/N: It took me a while, but I finally got rid of some of my writer's block and came up with this chapter before you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

Chiro's eyes slowly opened as he grunted in pain once again. Once they were fully opened he tried to sit up, but a pair of robotic hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed gently.

"Easy Chiro." A familiar voice spoke. His vision was still somewhat blurry, so he couldn't exactly see that Antauri was right in front of him. It only took five seconds for his eyes to regain their sight.

As his sight came to, he began making out five colorful blurs before the blurs turned into five robotic monkeys. Seeing them put a small smile on his face. He tried to sit up once again, but Antauri apparently wouldn't let him sit up, due to the fact that his hands were still on Chiro's shoulders, and gently holding him down.

"Chiro you mustn't get up," Antauri stated while keeping his hands in their position. The others saw that Chiro needed some help, so they decided to step in.

"How ya feelin kid? You scared the Shuggazoom outta us when ya fainted." Sprx asked while the others gently removed Antauri's hands off Chiro's shoulders. Chiro stared at Sprx blankly for a moment, before he knew what the red monkey was asking. Carefully and slowly, he sat up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I-I don't know," He began, "All I can remember is going into the training room, I started to fight my opponent, I was about to use my monkey fu, then... ARGH!" Chiro couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that the flame had grown even stronger, and was a little more painful then it was before. Seeing Chiro place his hands over his heart made Antauri push his companions off him, and gently pushed Chiro back down on the bed.

"Chiro you must rest." He told his 'son'. The others drew out a sigh, before Gibson had an idea.

"Otto..." He began, "Didn't you want to show us that new invention you kept bragging about this morning?" Otto suddenly smiled, and nodded vigorously. Chiro gave a look of confusion towards the blue monkey, but once he saw Gibson wink at him, he smiled a mouthed a 'thank you' to the chief of science.

"Go ahead..." Chiro said in a pretend sleepy voice, to sound as though he was about to fall back to sleep. "I just... wanna..." He decided to not finish the sentence, as he pretended to fall back into another deep slumber. He silently thanked god that he was a good actor.

"You four go on ahead. I shall stay with Chi-" "Antauri he can sleep by himself." Nova began as she and Sprx grabbed the silver monkey by each arm. "You gotta learn to give him some breathing space." As she finished she and the rest of the team (minus Chiro) left the infirmary and went to the main part of the super robot. (Antauri still being dragged out by Nova and Sprx).

When he heard the footsteps of his teammates no more Chiro opened his eyes wide, and smiled in relief.

'_Now maybe I can have some privacy, without Antauri breathing down my neck.'_ With a firm nod, Chiro slowly got up, snuck to his room, went in, and his eyes widen in surprise. On his bed was a orange and white flowered Banzai plant with a note tied to it. Walking over, he took the note, and read it in his mind.

_Chiro, _

_I wanted to get you a get well present, so I thought a nice Banzai plant would work. I hope you like it._

_Antauri_

Chiro chuckled silently to himself. Antauri has been soo worried about him lately, and just wanted to make sure he was well. Sighing, Chiro picked up the small tree plant along with a few of his favorite Sun Riders comic books and a small orange and white stereo. Nodding to himself, he left his room, and went towards the elevator that lead to the place where they usually played laser tag.

(Anyone remember what that floor was called? It was from that one episode where there was that green guy who could grant wishes.)

As Chiro waited patiently for the elevator to arrive at the desired floor, we now join the rest of our heros, who were now about to see Otto's latest invention.

(With the monkeys)

"I call it, the Inviso-Bubble Machine!" Otto announced proudly as he pulled out a small machine that anyone would clearly mistake it for a bubble machine. The others looked at it with curiosity, and seeing the confusion clearly etched in their faces, Otto explained.

"You see... this machine can make a really big bubble to trap us in, and once inside it noone can tell you're there! Here, let's test it right now!" Before anyone could stop him, the green monkey pressed a shiny red button making the machine produce a bubble, the size of a panda bear. Once fully made and out of the machine, the bubble landed on top of the five robotic monkeys, covering them. When it was done covering them, Sprx stepped forward and touched the bubble. It was solid, so he tried hitting it. It wouldn't break! Nova and Antauri tried next, and neither of them could break it!

"Very well Otto, you've proven your point. Now, how do we get outta here?" The chief of science asked with his arms folded neatly across his chest.

"Oh yeah! You just press the little green button on that remote over there." The others looked where the green monkey was pointing and saw a small remote sitting on the kitchen table that was OUTSIDE of the bubble. His four siblings shot the green mechanic looks if annoyance.

"What? It's not like we can't reach... Oops." Otto suddenly realized what was wrong, and put on his 'My Bad!' face. It was quiet for a moment until—

"OOOOTTTTOOOO!" Otto quivered in fear as his siblings suddenly yelled at him. They were about to continue, when he spoke up.

"Wait! Before you kill me, we can use this spell I found in Gibson's spell book to contact Chiro. Treka Mokana!'" The others were about to stop him, afraid of what THIS spell would do but unfortunately, it was too late for the green monkey had already said the magic words, and before ya knew it, five different colors of mist, came out of the monkeys mouths and phased through the bubble. As the mists left their bodies, the five monkeys fell to the floor. Are they—

"Egad! This is highly impossible!" came a voice from the light blue mist (Gibson) that sounded alot like... Gibson? As he finished his sentence, the five colorful mists started to take form into five robotic monkeys. Each a different color. The other mist like monkeys were about to take their anger out on the green mist like monkey(Otto), when the silver mist like monkey (Antauri) stopped them.

"Arguing will not solve our dilemma. We should go to the infirmary and awaken Chiro so that he can get our bodies out of Otto's 'Invisio- Bubble.'" The other mist like monkeys dighed, before nodding to their eldest sibling, and ghosting through room after room to the infirmary.

-----------------------------

A/N: Well, there's chapter four! I hope you liked it! Next chapter, Chiro almost gets his heart crystal stolen, and we finally see what monster shape the arrow will take in! R&R okay!


	5. The Trouble Begins!

_A/N: It took me awhile, but I finally came up with a good monster that I think everyone will like! Enjoy!_

---------------------------------------

As the colorful mists went to the infirmary where their leader was suppose to be, Chiro was enjoying his time alone.

(With Chiro)

Chiro was sitting on a orange beanbag chair in the middle of the huge space that the room provided. His small stereo was playing his favorite song, '_Wake Me Up Inside!'_', in his hands was his 45th copy of the 'Sun Riders', and in front of him was his Banzai plant. As he read, he silently sung along with the music.

(Song)

/_Piano plays for a few seconds/_

_Girl: Hoowww can you see into my eyes, like open doors? _

_Girl: Leading you down into my core, where I become so known. _

_Girl: Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Girl: Until you find me there, and lead it... back... home._

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: Save me!_

_Girl: Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Bid my blood to run!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Before I come undone!_

_Boy: Save me! _

_Girl: Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Girl: Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

_Girl: Breathe into me, and make me real. Bring... Me... to life._

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: Save me!_

_Girl: Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Bid my blood to run!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Before I come undone!_

_Boy: Save me! _

_Girl: Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Girl: Bring... Me... To... Life._

_Boy whispering: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_

_Girl: Bring... Me... To... Life._

_Girl: Frozen... Inside without you touch, without you love... darling._

_Girl: Only... you are the life, among the dead..._

_Boy: All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see!_

_Boy: Left in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_

_Girl: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Boy: Without though, battle points, battle sword. _

_(A/N: Got a little confused on this part of the song, sorry!)_

_Girl: Bring... Me... To... Life._

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Wake me up inside!_

_Boy: Save me!_

_Girl: Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Boy: Wake me up!_

_Girl: Bid my blood to run!_

_Boy: I can't wake up!_

_Girl: Before I come undone!_

_Boy: Save me! _

_Girl: Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Girl: Bring... Me... To... Life!_

_Boy: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_

_Girl: Bring... Me... To... Life!_

While the song continued to play, the black arrow finally reached it's destination, and found Chiro right where he was, still reading and signing softly along with the song. Because of its

"Hmpf. So he is the one who holds the last pure crystal master needs." The arrow spoke in a whisper, so Chiro wouldn't here it. Just to be sure though, the arrow used its dark powers to peer at the crystal itself. Before the arrow could get a good look at it however, it had to turn away, for the shine embedding from the crystal was soo powerful, that it could blind a million and seven men in just one second, and even be mistaken for the shine of a thousand and one suns put together!

"There's no mistaken it! With that glow that only proves that he holds the last pure hearted crystal master needs." As the spoke, its vision slowly came back. Once it was back fully, it looked around for something to take control over.

"PERFECT!" The creepy arrow silently shouted when it spotted the Banzai plant. As she observed all this, Chiro didn't even know it was there do to the fact that he was still singing silently, and reading his comic at the same time.

As the arrow slowly went into the plant the song slowly came to an end, and so did Chiro's soft singing. When it was inside the plant, the plant began to glow an evil shade of black. As it did, the roots of the small plant broke the pot it was in and began to grow to the size of a human teenaged girl and take the shape of a long skirt. When he heard the shatter of the clay pot and put his comic down, Chiro gasped, and stood in fighting stance when he saw the plant grow. As he did this, the two sticking out limbs of the tree grew and took shape of what looked like wooden arms with hands that had the flowers and leaves of the once small tree now sleeves, the middle part of the tree grew slightly and was protected by two flowers where her (you know whats) were. One was orange and the other was white, and lastly middle limb of the tree turned into the head of a woman with purple eyes, and the leaves and flowers formed into what were now her hair. Once she opened her eyes, she gave an evil glare at our fav monkey boy, and smiled a wicked and twisted smile when she saw him.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Chiro asked with his voice slightly raised for defense. The strange lady just did an evil chuckle before responding.

"My name is of no importance right now. But I just came here to get your pure heart crystal, AND your body." The plant lady spoke in an evil voice that was dripping with venom with every word that came outta her mouth. Chiro'S eyes widen in both confusion and disgust when the lady told him this.

"My pure heart, AND my body? Sorry, but you can't have them! HYPER M—" "That won't do. Magic disruption!" As those words escaped the ladies mouth, Chiro's hyper mode was no more for the moment. When he change back into his original clothing, he looked at his hands in shock.

"You honestly believe that I'd just let you use your powers? Well, if you did, you were dead wrong! Now then..." The lady began as she pulled out a long black ray gun. It had a purple glow around it, the glow itself was evil. When Chiro saw the gun he gasped, and was about to try and flee, when roots from the lady's supposed-like skirt entangled around his feet, stopping his escape midway.

"Now about that heart crystal..." When the lady was done speaking, she pulled the trigger of the gun and when she did, a dark purple beam shot out of the gun, and made a direct hit with Chiro's chest. When it hit his chest, Chiro let out a blood curling scream that could be heard through the whole Super Robot.

(Monkeys)

When the colorful mists reached the infermary, they were surprised when they found the room empty.

"Okay... I know we left the kid in here, so where---" Just before the reddish pink mist monkey (Sprx) could continue...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Here is where I stop the fic... for NOW! Will the monkeys be able to help Chiro, even when they're mist? How will Antauri react to this? Only I know! R&R, and only then will I continue!_


	6. Worrying Begins!

1_A/N: Wow! You all gave me the inspiration to make my chapters even longer! I hope this one is good, I tried to make it as long as I possibly could! Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"THAT WAS CHIRO!" Antauri shouted before shooting outta the room, and following the direction that Chiro's scream was in. The other monkeys didn't waste anytime following their eldest sibling as fast as they could.

(Chiro)

Chiro's eyes were shut tight as his scream continued. The monster snickered in pleasure. She found Chiro's pain to be quite enjoyable. However, it wasn't long till the ray that was still on Chiro's chest disappeared, as if it weren't never there. Her snickering was replaced with a confused grunt. Using her powers, the monster looked at the crystal once again, only to see a whitish blue flame engulfing the crystal before the blinding light took over once again.

"Jasmine and Desiree... Those little... I should've known that they'd try to protect the last pure heart crystal with one of their spells!" It sneered while throwing the gun to the ground in hate. Chiro opened his eyes weakly, to see the once frowning monster, now looking at him once again with a wicked smile on her face, and glint in her eyes to match.

"No matter... This just means that I'm just gonna have to do this my favorite way... The old fashion way..." As she spoke, her hands began to glow the same color the gun was glowing. Chiro's eyes were trying to stay open, but he was so weak he could only keep them open half way. He tried to get himself free, but the monster still had a pretty good grip on his legs.

"Now... where was I? Oh yes... Heart be mine!" The monster began while her hands glowed an evil shade of black. As they continued to glow they stretched forward super fast, like the ray gun, and phased through his chest where his heart was, causing Chiro to scream bloody murder once again.

(Monkeys)

Antauri was the first to reach where Chiro was, and let me tell you... when he saw the monster digging her now ghost like hands in Chiro's chest and Chiro screaming in seriously agonizing pain, he was set on fire, literally! He got soo mad that his soul immediately flew back to his body. His siblings, who were almost there, were blown aside by Antauri flying past them. Confused by his actions, they followed their eldest sibling once again. Once Antauri's soul was back in his body, the silver monkey used his ghost claws, and slashed the bubble to pieces. Once fully gone, Antauri phased through the floor, back to where his 'son' was. The others were dead surprised when they saw the bubble gone, and Antauri's body gone as well, but decided to not worry about that now. They quickly got back into their bodies, and went back in the direction of where Chiro was.

(Chiro)

The monster smiled in victory, when she finally extinguished the flame that was around Chiro's heart crystal, and started pulling it out. As she did, she gaped slightly at the sight of his heart crystal. Chiro's crystal was both white and orange, glowing a remarkable shining whitish orange color and in the shape of very a wise looking monkey. (If any of you have ever seen Mulan's first movie, then just imagine the monkey statue that was called the wisest.)

When the crystal was fully outta Chiro and now floating over his chest, Chiro's eyes turned all white just before he shut them completely, and as he was released slid down to the floor his skin turned a cold light blue, and now as cold as ice.

"Master will be soo pleased when he sees that I've managed to obtain the last pure heart crystal he needs..." The monster whispered as she walked over to the now dead looking child. Just as she bent down to take the crystal, she heard an angry voice from behind her.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU EVIL WITCH!" Just as she turned to see who dared to interfere with her job, she was slashed across the face with five purple ghost claws. As she screamed in pain while covering her face, Antauri took his chance. He sped over to Chiro's body, picked him up, and was about to escape but the monster was too quick, for she had used her roots to cage them in. Her face now had five slashes across it, making it look ugly!

"How dare you mess up not only my perfect plan, but my beautiful perfect face, you stupid ape! You're going to pay dearly for that" As she spoke, Antauri kept his grip on Chiro, who looked to be asleep. Just before she could attack them both in one swoop, four other monkeys surrounded her, each baring their teeth and weapons.

"Listen lady! Don't you ever talk to Antauri like that! Now, are you gonna go quietly, or is this gonna get ugly?" Nova threatened while cracking her knuckles. The monster looked at the four that surrounded her, and then back to the caged boy and silver monkey.

"As unfortunate as this is, it looks as though I won't be able to get the crystal at the moment. But heed my warning... I'll be back for the child, and when I do come back, you won't be able to stop me from getting what I need from him!" As soon as she was done speaking, she disappeared in a flash of black light. Once she did, the cage around Chiro and Antauri disappeared in thin air. Seeing it gone, the rest of the team gathered around their still zonked out leader.

"Is he okay?" Sprx asked. Gibson checked Chiro's pulse.

"He has a pulse, but it's very weak at the moment." While the chief of science spoke, something very interesting caught Otto's eye.

"OOOHHH! What a pretty crystal, and it's in the shape of a monkey!" As he grabbed the crystal, Chiro started to shout in pain with his eyes still closed.

"OTTO, RELEASE THAT, IT'S CAUSING CHIRO PAIN!" Antauri shouted at the green monkey. As shocked as he was that Antauri yelled at him, Otto did what he was told, as soon as Otto released his grip on the so called, 'Pretty Crystal,' it phased through Chiro's chest, where his heart was. As soon as it did, Chiro's skin color went back to its original light pink color. He grunted silently, before opening his eyes fully. They had their sparkling baby blue color once again which were now full of confusion.

"Chiro... Can you hear me?" Antauri asked, voice filled to the max with worry.

When Chiro saw his monkey team crowded around him, he tried to say something, but he ended up breaking in tears. The monkeys were startled by this. Never before in their entire lives have they seen Chiro cry, and when he did it broke their hearts. Antauri still had his arms around the child, and when he realized it, Chiro wrapped his arms around the silver monkey as he continued to sob. Antauri didn't mind as he started to rub comforting circles on Chiro's back, and whisper calming words to the crying child. As he did this, the others also hugged the sobbing child. It was four minutes later, when Chiro finally wiped his eyes dry, and looked at his friends.

"You won't let her take me will you?" This surprised the monkeys no doubt, but before any of the others could answer, Antauri beat them to it.

"I swear Chiro, we won't let her or anyone else take you from us." Chiro smiled at the silver monkey in gratitude for a moment, before falling into a coma, Antauri supported him by holding onto his shoulders. He looked at his siblings, who were as worried as he was.

"Let's take him back to his room." The others didn't say a word as they each just grabbed a part of the child, and start to make their way to Chiro's room.

(With the tree monster)

"So... they won't let anything happen to him huh?" Unknown to the monkey team, the plant watched the entire thing.

"Well... Cracks her neck I'm just gonna have to do something about that now aren't I?" When she was done asking, she laughed a maniacal laugh that would make the toughest guy shake in his boots with fear.

"Now... the only question is: What can I do to separate them?"

(Much later in Chiro's room)

Chiro's eyes slowly fluttered open as he finally came out of his coma state. He tried to turn and stretch, but something was strange. There was something in his bed, that wasn't part of the bed at all. Lifting up his covers a little, Chiro saw what it was– or rather WHO it was. Next to him, curled up like a shrimp at Chiro's side, was Antauri. Chiro smiled to himself when he saw his 'father' asleep next to him, for this wasn't the first time he caught the silver monkey sleeping next to him. He knew though, that Antauri only did this because he cared about his safety, and after what happened today, he couldn't blame him! Smiling to himself, Chiro silently wrapped his arms around the still slumbering monkey, and pulled the covers over the both of them. Before he completely slipped back into sleep, he whispered something he'd only ever say to the silver monkey.

"Goodnight 'dad'." When he was done, he let sleep take over him once again.

However, he didn't know that the silver monkey heard that quiet goodnight from the child, and when he was positive that Chiro was back on cloud nine, he opened his eyes and looked up at 'his' child. When he saw Chiro asleep, he smiled lovingly at the child, before whispering softly in his ear.

"Goodnight... 'son'." When he was done he gave Chiro a kiss on the cheek in a fatherly fashion, before snuggling into the boy's grasp, and joining Chiro on cloud nine.

A/N: Hope you didn't think that was to mushy, but I simply HAD to do it! I mean, other dads do it, so I thought, hey what the heck! R&R OKAY!


	7. Notice, Not a Chapter! Sorry!

NOTICE

----------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION EVERYONE, I NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED CHARACTERS NAMES AND DESCRIPTIONS FOR THE LATER CHAPTERS! I NEED A CHIEF MAN OR WOMAN, A DESCRIPTION FOR WHAT TRAVIS AND KAT SHOULD LOOK LIKE (IF ANY OF YOU HAVE GUESSED THAT THEY WERE THE OTHER PURE HEART HOLDERS THEN YOU GUESSED RIGHT! GOLD STAR FOR YOU!), A GIRL THAT'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE LEADER, A SORCERESS OLD OR YOUNG, AND AN ANGLE MAN OR WOMAN, BUT HAS TO BE YOUNG AND HOT! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AT ALL TELL ME, AND THEIR IN THE STORY FOR THE LATER CHAPTERS! THANKIES, AND R&R!


	8. FatherSon moment & flashback

_A/N: Okay, I already have a sorceress and the chief's daughter, but I still need help with the other characters people! Please help me out! Okay, before we get this started, I wanted to introduce the two characters I've gotten so far._

_Randomlass's OC_

Name: Xiaoli

Hair: shoulder length with a sky blue streak in it on the right side of her face

Eyes: Turquoise blue, with specks of green and sapphire in her eyes

Wears: a sky blue tank top, a pair of worn jeans, and a pair of black converses

Loves: animals, singing, and protecting the innocent

Additude: one of those people that people judge to be weak just because they are quiet, but she is very strong

_And Empress Caroline of Tamaran was kind enough to volunteer to be the sorceress! _

Name: Liliana, L for short

Hair: Waist length Blond with pink streaks

Eyes: Royal blue with silver specks with dark rimmed eyelashes.

Wears: Pink tank top with silver star on front, black skirt that goes down to her knees, black and pink sandals, and a black cape with a pink hood.

Additude: A great sorceress, but even better when sugar high.

_Okay, so there's my Chief's daughter and sorceress! But I still need a look for the rest! Please help me out here! And now, here's the chapter! It's a flashback, and father/son moments between Antauri and Chiro that I couldn't resist typing! Don't worry, the scene where they're separated is in the next chapter, but this one is soo dedicated to Antauri/Chiro. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It was now another day. The others were already up and about, and having breakfast as we speak. Well, everyone was there except for—

"Antauri! I'm serious! I feel much better now! Can't I start moving around again?" Antauri decided to keep Chiro in his room for the day, due to the fact that he was still worried about the child, and thought for sure that the monster would keep its word and come back. He was now sitting in a chair next to Chiro's bed, and Chiro— well, was laying on the bed, obviously and was starting to get sorta cranky.

"Chiro, I'm just worried about you." Antauri began, while placing a hand on Chiro's messy black hair, and began running his metal fingers through it. Hoping it would make the child feel sleepy. "You suffered great pain yesterday, and it just worries me that if you start moving, that maybe the pain you felt will return. I just want you to rest today..." "But I feel fine!" Chiro interrupted, while trying to get up, but Antauri removed his hand from Chiro's hair, and placed it over his stomach, while the other wrapped around the child's shoulders.

"Chiro... Don't make me, make you stay where you are..." Chiro gave his 'father' a blank stare when Antauri had said that, but soon got what he meant when he saw Antauri's hand that was still on his stomach turn into his purple ghost claws, and the tips of them now standing on Chiro's tummy.

"Alright, alright! _(Sigh)_ I'll stay in bed..." Antauri smiled in victory once again after his 'son' said this.

"Good." He replied while moving the tips of his claws up and down on Chiro's tummy making Chiro laugh. Even when Chiro did agree, Antauri couldn't resist tickling Chiro, just to make him laugh. He mostly did this when he wanted Chiro to answer something and the child wouldn't give him an answer, but other times, like right now, he just loved to make 'his' child laugh. As his claws continued to tickle Chiro's stomach, and the child continued to laugh_ /I don't think Antauri notices that he's still doing it, hehe!XD/_, Antauri's memory bank went back to a couple of days ago, when they were meditating together, and when a very depressing story was told.

_/Flashback/ _

_It was now five day after Father's Day, and since that day, Antauri and Chiro have been spending a little more time together. Right now, Chiro and Antauri were in Antauri's room. Meditating together, while gathering their thoughts. Antauri however, for once wasn't that concentrated on meditating. Heck, he wasn't even doing it, even though he looked like he was! /Everyone: Gasp/ Instead, he had one eye open, and was silently staring at Chiro, who's eyes were fully closed, and was in lotus position. He appeared to be thinking of something peaceful, due to the fact that he had a small smile on his face, and a calming aura wrapped around his soul. Antauri couldn't help, but smile as well, as he watched the child. But his smiling face turned to a shocked one, when the aura around Chiro's soul suddenly turned from calming to upset, his smile turned into a little frown, and a tear trickle down his cheek. Hating to see Chiro sad, Antauri landed softly on the ground, went over to the child, and wiped his tear away. This seemed to startle Chiro, because his eyes snapped open in shock when Antauri's hand wiper the salty tear away, and turned his head in Antauri's direction. _

"_Chiro? Why are you sad?" Antauri had a look of worry etched on his face, as he stared right back at the child, and kept his hand on Chiro's slightly wet and sticky cheek. Chiro sniffled before answering the silver monkey._

"_Sorry Antauri, I was just thinking about something peaceful at first, and then it turned into something I didn't ever wanna remember again." Antauri saw pain in Chiro's eyes, as if telling him that they were about to cry any minute. Seeing this made Antauri's hand stroke Chiro's cheek in comfort. He could tell that the child needed to be comforted._

"_Do you mind—" "No, I don't mind you asking." Chiro gave Antauri a small smile before he continued. "Like I said before, I don't remember how I lost my father or even if I ever had one, but I did have a mother. I was only four when it happened. You see, my mom and I just got done celebrating my birthday, and I'd just gone to bed, but... a few hours later... someone had thrown a lit torch into our kitchen, and set it on fire..." Before he continued, he removed his scarf, and jacket a little, only to show a big white lightning bolt shaped scar on his left shoulder. Antauri was shocked when he saw it, but before he could ask anything, Chiro beat him to it. _

"_As my mother and I tried to find a way out, a piece of burning board scraped against my shoulder, and left that scar..." Before Chiro continued however, Antauri removed his hand from Chiro's cheek and placed it gently over his scared shoulder instead. He looked at it with sad eyes, while Chiro continued his sad story._

"_All the exists were either blocked with fire or broken boards. I was beginning to think that this was the last time I'd ever see daylight again, but my mother picked me up, whispered, 'I love you Chiro. Be good and be happy.' Just before I could ask her what she meant, she threw me out a nearby window. When I landed, I saw the building fall to the ground... and heard my mom's..." Chiro couldn't continue, due to the fact that he was now chocking on tears. When he felt a pair of robotic arms wrap around his waist, his crying subsided a little bit as he hugged the silver monkey back. _

"_Shh. It's okay Chiro. It's okay." Antauri continued whispering calming words to him, while rubbing comforting circles on Chiro's back. It was five minutes later when Chiro's crying finally died. He released his 'father', and said with a small smile, "I'm still sad that my mom's gone and I still miss her, but if it wasn't for her... Then I wouldn't have met you or the others. So, I'm grateful for my mom saving me, AND I'm grateful that I met someone as cool as you to be my father." When Chiro said that, Antauri stared at him with wide eyes. _

"_Is that what was making you so happy before?" Chiro blinked at the sudden question before smirking and answered, "Maybe... maybe not." Antauri gaped at Chiro for a brief moment, before smirking dangerously._

"_Are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Chiro eyes widen when Antauri said the playful threat, and when he saw Antauri flex his ghost claws at him. Moving over to a near-by corner, with Antauri soon cornering him, he spoke up._

"_Okay, I'll tell you!— Yeah, that's what I was thinking of before, and yes it's what makes me really happy." Antauri smiled at the child, before giving Chiro another hug. Chiro smiled at this as he hugged his mentor/father back. Although it was only a few seconds before Chiro bursted out laughing. Why? Well while they were hugging Antauri silently transformed his right hand back into its purple ghost claws, and were now tickling the poor boy without mercy, while Antauri's other hand, held Chiro by his shoulders, making sure he couldn't escape._

"_Laughs! Antauri! Laughs! Why are you tickling me! Laughs! I gave you my answer!" As Chiro continued to laugh, Antauri simply replied while his claws kept tickling poor Chiro, "This is just for making me wait for the answer, THAT and that I thought you should laugh a little." Chiro tried to get out of Antauri's grasp, but all attempts were futile, so he just kept laughing until his sides hurt. _

_/End Flashback/_

"Laughs!Um, Antauri? Laughs! Can you stop tickling me now? Laughs!" Antauri was pulled out of the memory when Chiro's voice reached him. He noticed his claws were still tickling the poor child, and that the child was now trying to push him off, just to get him to stop. Although, Antauri still found this musing, and merely responded, "Why would I do that, when I love to hear you laugh?" As he continued his assault on poor Chiro with no mercy.

/With The Tree Monster/

She was watching the whole thing from her perch on the Super Robot's left shoulder while using her powers to watch the father/son moment take place.

"Hmm. It appears that the silver monkey has the strongest bond with the child." She whispered as Antauri continued to tickle Chiro. "So if I'm going to separate them, then they have to be as far away from each other as possible._ /Cracks her neck/ _Now the only question is: How?" Looking further into the Super Robot, she found some useful info about the robot.

"PERFECT!" She sneared, while smiling a wicked smile.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Dun, dun dun! What is the tree lady planing? Also sorry, hope you didn't think it was mushy, I just wanted a father/son moment between Antauri and Chiro, since they're so rare to come by hehe XP! Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Seperated!

_A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you all reviewed! Okay, I'll just get on with the chapter, don't wanna bore ya or nuthin'!_

———————————————

"Interesting... so this piece of metal can disengage into five parts." The plant monster was looking at the blueprints of the Super Robot. She was using her powers to make a projection of the exact original blueprints of the robot, which she had seen as she ghosted her way out of the robot.

"Let's see... The silver monkey has the head of the robot, the gold and green ones have the feet, the blue and red ones have the hands, and my target has the middle... Now let's see, according to this the disengage sequence is only used when they either have to split up, or just try to get away in different ways. If I can just get them to disengage, I can strand them on master's two favorite oncoming planets, and make sure they don't come to the child's rescue. _/Cracks her knuckles/ _Well, since I heard the child's voice already, and since I'm such a good imitator with voices and such... _(Clears her throat)_ I don't think getting them to separate will be so tough. _(In Chiro's voice) _After all, they have to listen to their leader, even that annoying silver one. Now then... _(Back in her own voice)_ All I need now is a monster... Which won't be a problem." She then plucked an orange flower from her hair.

_(With the team)_

"Chiro? Are you positive you're alright now?" It was now much later. Antauri had finally agreed to let Chiro stretch his legs, but he was by the child's side every step of the way. They were all there. Nova and Sprx playing a video game, Gibson working on something in his lab, Otto was trying to perfect his 'Inviso-Bubble' machine, and Antauri was hovering beside a weary Chiro. Hey, even if the child didn't almost get killed, he'd STILL be hovering over him protectively.

"For the last time Antauri, I'm fine!" Chiro was just listening to some of his favorite hits, while sitting in his chair in the main part of the robot. Antauri still had a look of worry on his face. Before he could ask Chiro if he was alright... _(AGAIN!) _The alarm went off. When the sound of the alarm reached his ears, Chiro blew out a sigh of relief.

"Gibson! What's attackin' us?" Chiro shouted at the chief of science while running towards the screen, the others following his lead. The blue monkey had just turned it on, showing a repulsive looking orange monster, attacking the robot full force.

"EEWWW! What IS that thing?" Nova shouted. She felt like puking by looking at the monster. The others did as well.

"I'm not sure. Even the computer doesn't know what it is!" Chiro looked at the plant, and started to shake with fear. Antauri saw this, and concern immediately bathed his face. Placing a loving hand on the child's shoulder, he asked calmly, "Chiro? You okay?" Chiro shook his head wildly for a moment, before turning back to the silver monkey with his usual small smile now plastered on his face once again.

"I'm fine Antauri. No need to worry." Before Antauri could tell Chiro that he knew he was lying, Chiro swatted off his hand and shouted, "MONKEYS MOBILIZE!" Everyone (Including Antauri) nodded, and headed towards their tubes.

(The Robot's Shoulder)

"That's right..." The plant lady whispered silently, "(Chiro's voice) Fall right into my trap."

(Inside the robot)

Nova: "Foot Crusher Cruiser Six, GO!

Otto: "Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, GO!"

Gibson: "Fist Rocket Four, GO!"

Sprx: "Fist Rocket Three, GO!"

Antauri: "Brain Scrambler Two, GO!"

Chiro: "Torso Tank One, GO!"

(Robot making whirly sounds)

Chiro: "Super!"

Gibson: "Robot!"

Antauri: "Monkey!"

Nova: "Team!"

Otto: "Hyper!"

Sprx: "Force!"

All: "GO!"

The robot then went into battle. The monster sprayed some sorta green stuff on the robot, making it all gross like.

"Gibson, Sprx! Shoot Finger Missiles at it!" "Roger!" "You got it kid!" The finger missiles were shot at the scary repulsive monster, but it didn't even make a scratch on it!

"What? This is highly impossible!" Gibson shouted, before Chiro's voice reached through the speakers.

"Monkey team! We might have a chance if we disengage the robot!" Chiro blinked at the speakers. _'Okay, I know that wasn't me so— wait! If that wasn't me then who?'_ "Monkey team! Do not— my communication signal isn't working! What's going on!" The plant lady snickered from her position on the robot, before she continued with Chiro's voice, "This is an order! Disengage NOW!" Antauri was about to ask why, when Nova shouted, "Roger Chiro!" and it wasn't long before the robot was in five parts. It wasn't long till...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chiro's tank was punched rather hard by the mysterious monster, and was now heading towards a purple planet.

'_Excellent!'_ The plant lady thought, while she clung to the Torso tank which was now spinning outta control.

"CHIRO NO!" Antauri shouted in worry when he saw the Torso tank spinning outta control towards the nearby purple planet. Without a single thought about his other siblings, he was now flying his Brain Scrambler towards the still spinning Torso Tank, but just before he even got close, he and the others were pushed rather harshly as well, but not in the direction of the Torso Tank. No, instead they were heading to an red planet with yellow spots!

"NO!" Antauri shouted as the Torso tank slowly went outta sight towards the purple planet. He tried his hardest to take control of the now outta control Brain Scrambler, but all attempts were futile. It wasn't long before darkness swallowed him up, as he called his 'son's' name over and over again.

(I was thinking of stopping here, but then thought, NO WAY! NOT without introducing my sorceress!)

"Antauri! Can you hear me?" Antauri grunted, before slowly opening his crystal blue eyes. Four other pairs of eyes, three sets all black one set all bubble gum pink, were staring at the now waking up monkey with relief. Just before a question could be asked, the silver monkey beat his siblings to it.

"WHERE'S CHIRO!" The others looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to their eldest sibling.

"Antauri... his ship was thrown towards that other..." THEN WHY ARE WE HERE? WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I WON'T FORGI—" "ANTAURI, WOULD YOU COOL IT!" Sprx shouted, before slapping his eldest brother across the face in order to snap him out of it. The others gapped at the hotshot piolet, while Sprx himself gasped after realizing what he just did. Oh man, was he in trouble!

"Oh man Antauri! I am so sorry!" Antauri just rubbed his now sore cheek, while answering, "It is alright Sprx, I needed that. Now, what's the damage report?" Gibson sighed before stepping up.

"The engines are messed up, the oil's gone, life support pipes are broken in three different places, and it looks as though our controls are messed up." Nova then clamped a hand over Gibson's mouth and said, "In other words, it looks like we won't be getting off this..." "What about the communicators? I have to know if Chiro's okay. I just— _(Tears in his eyes)_ won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him." Antauri replied while still rubbing his sore cheek, making Sprx all guilty in the face.

"They're not working. For some weird reason..." Otto was cut off when a new voice in the distance shouted, "KARIKA LUKANA AROAH!" and a huge see through bubble, that was sorta like Otto's 'Inviso-Bubble' now encased our small heros.

"What in the—" "I should've known that RIO would send more of his stupid slaves to try to hunt more of the innocent people! He just gets more and more despicable each day!" The monkeys turned only to spot a young girl heading their way. She looked to be around Chiro's age by the looks of it. She was wearing a black cloak with a pink hood that covered her face entirly. The only thing that could be seen were her eyes, which were royal blue with silver specks. As soon as she was close enough, she pulled her hood away from her face and head. The monkeys blinked at her appearance. Her hair was waist length blond with dark pink streaks in it, and her eyes were rimmed with dark eyelashes. As the wind silently blew, the monkey team saw the girl's outfit. She was wearing a pink tank top with a silver star on the front of it, black skirt that went down to her knees, and black and pink sandals covering her feet.

"Okay, these HAVE to be the WORST looking spies I've ever seen in my entire life!" She spat. As the monkeys shouted at her, which she couldn't hear because of her bubble encasing them still.

"It doesn't matter I suppose. I better take them back to the village for testing anyways." As she began to pull the bubble that still contained the monkeys, Chiro was just waking up.

(Chiro)

Chiro's eyes weakly opened. He surveyed his control room, which was totally wrecked badly.

"Antauri? Nova? Monkey team? Can you hear me? Ah!" Chiro gasped quickly when his communicator sparked, along with everything else in the room. Deciding this wasn't the place to be at the moment, he quickly unbuckled himself, and went to see the outside. When he was finally outside, he gasped at the sight before him. Everything was a total jungle!

"Why do I have the feeling like I'm in serious trouble all of a sudden?" he asked himself quietly, while starting to make his way through the jungle. As he walked, a certain heart crystal snatcher was watching him from the trees, and following him silently. Waiting for the best opportunity to strike the child.

"Because, sweet child..." The monster whispered, with a devilish grin on her face, "You have noone to protect you... From ME." She silently continued to follow the child, who continued to make his way though the messy jungle.

———————————

A/N: I thought THIS would be a good place to stop for now! Hope you review, or no next chapter! Also, I just need a chief now, please help me! Oh, and here are what Kat and Travis will look like. Maxxaronie was nice enough to give me them, AND she was also awesome enough to volunteer to be my angle for the story! Wasn't that cool of her?

Maxxaronie's Description:

Name: Mary Katherine Mellor

Age:15

Hair: Shoulder length, curly, chocolate brown

Wears: White pants, white sneakers, a white shirt with the image of a white river dragon (it kind of looks like a chinese dragon. Haku's dragon form). The dragon has feathered wings potruding from it's shoulders and it's mane and eyes are light blue (the same color as Chiro's eyes). Around the dragon's and her neck is a sapphire blue ribbon.

Eyes: chocolate brown

Personality: Not a big people person, but always does her jobs.

Kat's description:

Eyes: Bright lime green

Hair: Whitish silver and reaches the middle of her back.

Ears: a pair of white cat ears with black stripes.

Tail: long white tail with black strips.

Wears: A pair of dark purple gloves over her slender hands, midnight black pants, dark purple short-sleeved belly shirt. Over that is a black jacket.

Cheeks: On each of her pale cheeks are 3 whiskerlike markings.

Travis's Description:

Eyes: Dark chocolate brown

Hair: Orangish colored, chin length and wild hair

Ears: white-ish orange wolf ears both tipped with black

Tail: a white-ish wolf tail

Wears: A pair of red gloves, baggy black jeans, short sleeved red shirt with black jacket covering it.

Cheeks: On each of his cheeks are two triangular red whiskerlike marking.

Thankies again Maxxaronie! I just need one chief man or woman, and I'll continue as soon as I get one. I promise! R&R!


	10. From bad to good

A/N: Okay, this chapter will introduce some of the other characters I've received from the good reviews! Also, I finally got a chief, and even a good match for Otto! I got both OCS from Princess Moon Shadow! Special shout out to ya girl, thank you for giving me the last two characters I desperately needed! Okay, before we get this chapter started, I thought it'd be nice to see what the chief and Otto's match look like!

The chief:

Name: Sebastian

Eyes: Yellow

Personality: quiet(like Antarui) courageous, always willing to help those in trouble and give people a chance.

Wears: a navy sleeveless robe with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and a turquoise belt around the waist with black boots.

Oh, and she was also kind enough to give me an extra girl I'm gonna use:

Name:Willow Salem Saberhagen

Age:15

Ears: pointed like a elf's

Hair: mid-thigh white hair with silver high lights and slight curly

Wears: floor length black skirt with a red tanktop with black corset and a YinYang necklace

Eyes: Deep Sea Blue

Personality: Prefers to be alone with a book or her sewing, more of a silent person, and almost always has a sarcastic remark

And the girl monkey:

Name: Lia

Color fur: Navy with a green flower gem on her chest (Hope you don't Princess moon shadow, but I wanted her to have one like Jasmine and Desiree do!)

Eyes: lavender

Personality: smart yet at times a air head and completely clueless(like Otto!)and loves to build things, and write.

Tail: navy with a silver tip.

Once again, I thank you Princess moon shadow for the awesome OCS! Okay, on with the Chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

As Nova and Antauri kept on trying to break the bubble they were still trapped in, and while Sprx and Gibson stuffed Otto's tail into his mouth and placed duck tape over it so he wouldn't try to use the 'soul' spell, the young and beautiful sorceress was lost in though as she and the self moving bubble walked back to the village.

'_That $#$& good for nothing RIO! Ever since he turned all evil and kidnaped Kat and Travis, he's been trying to hurt innocent lives. Why did this have ta happen?'_ She thought bitterly and sadly in her head. _'Kat... Travis... If it wasn't for the two of them... I'd either be pushing up daises by now, or still be on the bad side myself.' _Her beautiful and mysterious colored eyes glossed over, as a memory entered her head. A memory... she vowed that she'd never forget, no matter how many times she got bonked on the head for.

_/Flashback/_

"_Excellent! This planet will be perfect for my next target!" The voice belonged to the sorceress, though in this flashback, she's eleven. She quickly made her way through the planet's atmosphere, and it wasn't long before her feet touched the planet's ground. When she landed, she noticed a town ahead in the distance. It looked peaceful and serene, with children laughing and running around with each other in play, grown-ups talking with each other or reading a book under some shade. It looked like a nice place to live, and seemed to be inviting to anyone who came into it._

"_Those poor fools. A simple blast should be just what the doctor of pain ordered." The girl whispered with venom dripping off every word she spoke. Just as she summoned a ball of pink and black energy, a voice stopped her midway._

"_HALT, AND STOP YOUR SPELL! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" She turned, only to find three people standing behind her that looked to be the same age as her. One was a beautiful stunning girl with the brightest lime green eyes that could melt anyones heart in one point two seconds! Her hair was a whitish silver and reached the middle of her back. The sorceress guessed she was also part cat when she saw the girl's white cat ears that both had a black stripe going down the back of both ears, and three midnight blue whiskerlike markings on both of her pale cheeks. She was really surprised however, when she saw that the girl's tail bone was extended in a long fluffy white tail with a single black stripe going down on the top of it. She also saw that the girl had a pair of dark purple gloves covering her slender hands, making them look delicate, but strong at the same time. Her slender legs were covered in a pair of midnight black pants that fit her quite nicely around her curves, and her shirt was a dark purple short sleeved belly shirt that matched her gloved hands very well, and over the belly shirt, was a jacket that was the same color as her pants. Her feet were covered with a pair of one of a kind combat boots that seemed to be made especially for her._

_Next to the radiant girl was a very attractive looking boy with the most delicious looking chocolate brown eyes that anyone could get lost in! He was somewhat like the girl, but instead of looking part feline, he looked to be part wolf. She studied him very carefully, just like she did the girl. His hair was an orange color that went to his chin, and looked as though it'd never been introduced to a comb in his life! On top of the unruly hair was a pair of whitish-orange wolf ears, both tipped with black, and on both of his were two triangular red markings, that looked to be whiskers. She also saw that his tail bone was just like the girl's, except his was extended into a whitish wolf tail. Another thing that the girl and he had in common was that he too wore a pair of gloves, but his were blood red, and appeared to fit his delicate hands rather nicely. His pants were the same color as the girl's, but much baggier then hers, and his shirt was short sleeved as well, but the color of it was a rich dark blood red, and NOT a belly shirt but a muscle shirt. He also wore a similar looking jacket that the girl wore, but this one was more a man's style jacket. His feet were also covered in a pair of combat boots, but were a more muscular style then the girl's boots._

_The last person was beside the wolf boy, but he wasn't like them, no, he looked more on the lizard side, you could tell by his scaley dark green skin, and the deep red eyes that made anyone quiver in fear! His hair was ear length, and was a light black color and even messier then the wolf boy's hair! His tail bone was expanded, and looked like a dragon's tail with black spikes on it. He wore an all black robe that had a hood with a red sash tying it firmly in place, and black sandals covered his scaley feet. When she finally snapped outta her dazed state, she was hit hard in the chest by a black ball of energy, and was forced on her back to the ground. As she tried to stand, a another ball of the dark energy hit her square in the chest, causing her to fall back again harshly to the ground, before she even got the chance to try to regain control. The second one had also made a deep gash on her chest, and was bleeding rather quickly._

_When they noticed she was out cold, the wolf boy and cat girl immediately ran to her aid, while the lizard dude ceased his glowing hands. The two worried kids looked over the mysterious girl. Her breathing was rather hard, due to the fact that she was hit pretty hard, and the bloody gash on her chest didn't look like it was going to get better anytime soon. The magic that the blacked robed boy used was the darkest magic of all, and he would've finished the job to, if his so called 'friends' hadn't butted in to stop his dastardly deed. The girl had her eyes half way open, and her hearing was pretty good as well, so she was able to see and hear the sight playing before her. The wolf boy and cat girl were right in front of her, looks of worry all over their faces as they examined her bruised up body. When the other boy came into sight, the cat girl rose to her feet angrily, and started to poke him in the chest with every word that came outta her mouth. _

"_**RIO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS TRAVIS AND I THAT IT'S WRONG, NOT TO MENTION DANGEROUS, TO USE DARK MAGIC AGAINST OPPONENTS, NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE, OR WHAT THEY TRY TO DO! WE WERE TAUGHT THAT FOR FIVE YEARS STRAIGHT, AND YOU JUST USED IT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TOLD NOT TO! I'M DISGUSTED WITH YOU!"** The young sorceress watched as the cat girl shouted at the lizard kid, who just came into the girl's view. The lizard kid sighed before placing a hand on the girl._

"_Kat," He started in a calming voice, "I didn't think—" the girl he'd just called Kat however, interrupted him harshly, while the wolf boy was using some sort of strange medicine on the sorceress's wounds, which stung badly._

"_I'm sorry" He whispered to her when she hissed in pain. She blinked at him in surprise, before turning her attention to the two who were still fighting._

"_THAT'S RIGHT!" Kat immediately brushed his hand off her shoulder before she continued to poke him harshly in the chest, "YOU **DIDN'T** THINK! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS GIRL! SHE THE SAME AGE AS US FOR PETE'S SAKE, AND YOU JUST GO AND HURT HER WITH THE BLACKEST AND DARKEST OF ALL THE MAGIC IN ALL THE UNIVERSES, GALAXYS, PLANETS, AND COSMOS PUT TOGETHER! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED WITH ANYONE IN ALL MY LIFE, YOU INSENSITIVE, GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" As Kat continued to shout at the boy, the sorceress fell into a coma like state._

_/Quite sometime later/_

_The weary sorceress opened her eyes very slowly, only to have them open in sudden shock at the sight before her. She was in a room that was completely covered in white paint, white pillows, white blankets, white EVERYTHING! But the room wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was the wolf boy and the cat girl called Kat were sitting right by her bed, but both appeared to be asleep due to the fact that they had blankets drawn up to their shoulders, their heads hanging, their eyes shut tight, and their soft even breathing. She looked out a nearby window, and saw it was the middle of the night. She looked at the two in shock._

'_T-They stayed with me?' Just as she tried to get up, she winced in pain and placed a hand on her chest, where her new wound was. When she looked down, she gasped in shock. Her cut was bandaged up, and very well if I do say so myself. She stared at the two in shock one again._

'_T-They even wrapped my wound... but... why...' That was all she could get through her mind, before the darkness took over her once again._

_/End Flashback/_

'_The next day when I awoke, they both showed me around the village, and even introduced me to everyone. And the day after, I agreed to stay and learn from their sorcerers and sorceresses. They've all been so kind to me, I...' _"GGGRRR! WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT, AND SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GIVING ME A POUNDING HEADACHE, WHICH I DON'T NEED AT THE MOMENT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The monkey team were still trying to get outta the bubble, and they were really starting to get on her last nerves. When she shouted, the monkeys ceased their doing, and became quiet due to the fact that she sorta spooked them when she screamed. Hearing no sound made her smile to herself before something 'clicked' in her head.

'_I should contact Sebastian, and tell him that I've captured more of Rio's stupid spies.'_ With a firm nod, she closed her eyes, and as she concentrated a pink and black cloud of what looked like mist floated out of her mouth, and zoomed forward, in attempts to reach out to her leader with her mind, while the bubble and herself continued their way towards the village.

The monkeys watched in surprise as the mist shot forward. Well, everyone watched except Antauri that is.

'_Chiro...' _He thought while looking up at the sky with slightly teary and very worried eyes._ 'Don't worry... I'm coming as soon as I can... THAT I can promise you!' _

/Chiro/

"Holy Shugazoom." Chiro had been walking for quite some time now, and had just stumbled upoun a city, covered in dark thick vines. It didn't look to be old, just the plants apparently were fast growers!

"I wonder what happened to the people?" Chiro asked, as he made his way towards the village in shock. However, someone in the trees we all despise and hate at the moment, answered his question in the most silent voice possible.

"You can thank my master for that one little one. After all, you'll be meeting him soon enough! Once I take you pure heart crystal!" As she whispered, she continued to follow our favorite monkey boy with extreme caution.

/Village/

The village was still lively, but not so lively now that the three students were gone. But, they only missed two, since the third was now as evil and cold hearted as ever, and since they were strived away from their own planet **_(A/N: FYI, I'm talking about the planet Chiro's on now. Don't worry, I'll explain later on in the story.)_** they haven't quite forgiven him. Suddenly, the same pink and black aura zoomed through the village, and made its way towards the biggest house in the entire village. The villagers, however, didn't seem to mind as they continued about their day.

/Inside the house/

Inside of the mansion like house lived a bunch of people who were there to learn magic or con-fu. And in one particular room sat a man with slick black hair that reached down to his shoulders, and was neatly straight. The clothes he wore was a navy sleeveless robe with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and a turquoise belt around the waist, and on his feet were a pair of black sandals. The man was meditating by the looks of it, his body in lotus position, eyes calmly shut, and even had a steady breathing going. He was about to sink deeper into the quietness, when the same pink and black cloud bursted through the door, and went into the man's mind. Once it did, the sorceress and the man were confronting each other in spirit form.

"Master Sebastian..." The girl greeted, while bowing to the man. The spirit man smiled at her, before mentioning for her to get up.

"What's the news Liliana?" Liliana straightened herself, before answering the floating man.

"As I was on lookout, I found more of Rio's stupid spies. I'm coming back to the village even as we speak, I'll meet you at the entrance of the village, may I suggest that you bring Midnight, Willow, and Xiaoli as well?" The man called Sebastian nodded, while his eyes slowly filled with sorrow and slight hate when Rio's name was mentioned.

"Yes... If these new comers truly are spies... the three of them wouldn't like it if we let them outta something like this." Liliana nodded, before disappearing.

Sebastian sighed as he finally got out of his meditative state, and went to find his two daughters, and their robotic monkey friend.

_------------------------- _

_A/N: WHEW! This one took some time to write, but I wanted to try to make it slightly longer. Also, sorry the monkeys, or Chiro weren't mentioned that much in this chapter, but don't worry! Everything will make perfect sense in the next chapter, I promise! R&R! _


	11. Discovery!

A/N: Okay, I don't know what to say, except that this chapter is all about the heart crystals, meeting some of the other OCs, and, of course, Chiro. Read and enjoy! Also, sorry about all the changes one after another, I just kept getting ideas that had to be in this chapter!

* * *

As he entered the village entrance, Chiro's jaw dropped in shock. The place was cover in vines from head to toe, and it even had moss growing here and there. There were wild flowers hanging on some of the vines, and even some buried deep within the mosses. Some of the windows were slightly cracked, and some had holes with shattered glass around the outside and in, but all the other were just fine, and looked as though they were brand new. The doors were a tad on the dusty side, and some were slightly ajar, but the rest were as shiny as the stars in the glowing night sky. It may have been covered in moss, but the town looked as though it'd been built yesterday, and that it just had a slight problem photosynesis gone awri, with a few unknown broken windows. Chiro wandered in silence for a moment, before coming upon a building that looked to be a church. Curiosity getting the better of him, the young child stepped forward, and made his way towards the entrance of the mysterious building. Reaching the top of the steps, he found that the doors were slightly open, with just some vines here and there on the handles. Using all his strength, Chiro pushed the heavy metal door open, and found just what he thought he would find inside of the strange place. Behind the strange doors, was a moss covered room, with some vines hanging here and there. There was also rows of chairs neatly set beside on another in two different columns, and at the front of the room, was a picture of a man. He was in all white robes that appeared to be somewhat baggy, but they looked comfortable all the same. The man had bluish white skin, and plum colored hair that flowed over his shoulders slightly. His eyes were closed, so you couldn't see his eye color that well, but he had a gentle look on his face that showed kindness, and sinserity. In his hands, that were held up high in the air above his head, were three glowing objects that couldn't be seen really well, due to the bright glow surrounding them. Curiosity getting the best of him once again, Chiro opened the doors to the church like place wide, and walked up to the platform, where the painting was. When he finally reached it, he got a closer look at the glowing objects floating in the sky. 

_A/N: Just so no one is confused, those objects are painted on the wall, not actually there!_

Above the man's head were three oddly shaped crystals. The one on the left side was as white as snow, and taking the form of a sleek looking tiger, with the symbols 'Grace and Mystical' glowing above it in hot pink. The one on the right side was a dark sunset orange color, and had symbols, just like the tiger had, but instead, these said 'Powerful and Swift' and they were written in a brilliant shade of royal blue. And the one in the middle is what made Chiro's jaw drop to the ground in utter surprise. The last one looked... JUST LIKE THE CRYSTAL THAT WAS PULLED OUTTA HIM! It was both as white as snow, and a dark sunset orange, in the shape of a wise looking monkey. For its symbols, it was declared as, 'Cunning and Brave' in a bold forest green.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro shouted silently, while his eyes remained glued to the painting, "T-That's the—" "Same crystal that was pulled out of YOUR body?" Chiro knew this voice all to well, as he shacked like mad and turned to face the person with the eerie voice. When he saw who it was, he bit back his tongue to hold in his scream of terror. It was the same monster, that attacked him the other day. The one who gave him nightmares that one night, so he couldn't get a wink of sleep. It was the plant monster, and she was coming up to him! Chiro found it hard to move, as though his legs were nailed to the floor. When she was only a foot away from him, she smirked that same twisted smirk that gave Chiro those frightening nightmares. Before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"Well... since you're about to die anyway... I suppose you have the right to know what those crystals are, and why there's one that looks like the crystal I pulled out of you the other day." Although Chiro wanted to escape real bad, he also wanted answers, so slowly he nodded, while remaining in his spot.

"Those crystals you see there are called, 'Heart Crystals'," She began, "Every single living, breathing creature in every universe has on within them, but the others are not like yours... Or Kat's, or even Travis's for that matter." Chiro cocked an eyebrow when those names were spoken, but asked nothing, for he wanted to hear this info the monster was giving him. So for now, he clamped his mouth shut, and listened to what the plant monster had to say. "Everyone..._ (Makes her hands glow, and a floating crystal appears in her hands. It wasn't like the other three on the painting behind Chiro, it was taking the shape of a radiant flower instead.)_ has a crystal that looks just like these. Sure, they're pretty, but they're very easy to break. So... if they were to be pulled out of the hosts body and get the tiniest shatter, _(a single petal of the flower crystal breaks off, and the rest of it breaks two seconds later)_ they would instantly break, making the host die instantly. BUT... there are only some who hold the chosen heart crystals,_ (now another three other crystals take shape instead of just one, but these three are in the shape of Chiro's, Kat's, and Travis's heart crystals) _and the only way for THESE crystals to break, is for the holders of them to break them themselves. So far all that have had these three have never had enough courage to actually break them to save another... Well... except for the three warriors of legend who created them with the bravery and honor that was held deep within them. These three were the most special of them all, and never cared for themselves, but for others instead. When they finally decided their enemies had gone too far, they unleashed their crystals, and shattered them in front of their enemies, releasing the powers held within them, but, of course, not without paying the ultimate price for their actions. After they died, their heart crystals were reformed many months later, and passed throughout people, who seem worthy enough to hold in their grasp, but so far... none have succeeded. Now... The three crystals are vitally functioning part of three bodies. (_Kat's full body picture appeared in her hands)_ A girl called Kat, who would give her life just to save an innocent soul._ (Kat's form disappears, and Travis's takes its place) _Travis, a boy who never gives up on hope, and always stays focus on his missions. And finally... YOU... Chiro was it? YOU have the most special crystal of them all... YOU hold both Kat and Travis's obsessions to protect others, and keeping your spirits up. You, just like Kat and Travis, are one of the few chosen to save all the galaxies from all evil. BUT... there's one thing that those three never figured out what my brilliant master discovered years later... Once the three crystals are pulled out of their host's body, ANYONE, good or evil, can use the power that's held deep within them._ (Picture now fades in her hands, and she begins to slowly advance up to the quivering child.)_ My master already has Kat and Travis's pure heart crystals... and now... all he needs to complete the puzzle... IS **YOUR** PURE HEART CRYSTAL! (_Runs straight at Chiro, and grabs him by the neck with her right hand, while the other hand glows the same color it did when it removed his heart crystal once before) _SO BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY, AND HAND IT OVER!" Chiro's eyes went wide with fear as the plant creature made the move to srike him, but fortunatly for him, he was able to kick her in the stomach before her hand could touch him, and once he was released, he quickly make his way out of the church.

"You can run..." The monster began, standing up slowly while cluctching her stomach, "but you can't hide... from ME!" And with that, the plant monster ran after the still freaked out child who was running for his life at the moment.

'Okay... THINK! How can I lose this monster?' Chiro thought while running down the empty streets. When he did a sharp turn, the monster popped up from the ground.

"Boo." She said, making Chiro give a small yell, before turning and running the other way. She only snickered in delight, "I do always enjoy a good chase!" before chasing after the frightened Chiro once again.

Chiro looked behind him four minutes later, when he thought she was gone, and was relieved that she wasn't behind him. But when he turned his gaze back, he was face to face with the monster. This made him squeak, not the good way, and back away a few inches.

"You can't run forever Chiro..." The plant monster said while getting a little too close for comfort. Chiro backed away some more.

"You'll forgive me if I keep trying!" He said quickly, before turning sharply, and starting down the other way.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Chiro was panting for air as he turned another sharp turn, and only gasped when he almost ran into a wall. Clearly a dead end, due to the fatc that the last sharp turn he took lead him there.

"I really wish I had my jet pack right now..." He said, while turning to face the other way, only to come face to face, once again, with the plant monster.

Just as Chiro was about to try to run again, her roots grabbed him by the ankles, and with her hand glowing that same evil glow from before striked him hard with the same manuver it had done the other day.

"HEART BE MINE!" She scream, thrusting forth her now glowing hand into the boy's chest. As her hand dug through his chest for his crystal, Chiro screamed bloody murder once again, making the monster snicker in utter delight. Once again, she had pulled out the remarkable heart crystal from Chiro's body, and with it outside of the poor childs body, Chiro's screaming stopped completely, his eyes all white now slid shut, his normally light pink colored skin now turned back to the cold light blue color it once was before. As the young child show no life what-so-ever as he slid down to the floor, the plant monster snickered in delight.

"With those stupid apes out of the way, there's no one to stp me from taking his heart." However, just as she reached the child, and her now streached out arm taking hold of the monkey crystal now floating over Chiro's chest...

"CRESCENT MOON BEAM!" The plant monster made a face of pain as a dark blue light hit her from behind, before her grasp around Chiro's ankles and heart crystal loosened, and fainted to the ground with a dead look in her steely cold eyes. As soon as Chiro was back to normal right after the heart crystal phased back into him once again, he weakly looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes! Standing in the doorway, were two robotic monkeys, but sadly, neither of them were in the monkey team...

"Thank the heavens! It would appear we've made it just in time sister." said a pretty light pink monkey with electric blue eyes. Her voice was somewhat like Gibson's but it was a girl voice, and had less of the accent, and more pep instead.

"Yes my sister. It would appear that we have." The other monkey responded. She wasn't like the other monkey. Instead of light pink her fur was a hot pink color, and she had soft violet eyes that showed kindness and a good soul. Her voice was sorta like Antauri's but was alot more gentle, and not deep toned at all. Before Chiro could ask anything, the two rushed towards him, and grabbed him while activating their jet packs, making the three of them hover in the air.

"The beam I've hit the monster with won't leave her knocked out for long... We have to leave, before she wakes up, and tries to steal your heart crystal once again." Chiro, still very weak and, of course, freaked out by all that has happened so far, just slowly nodded his head weakly in agreement, while the two girl monkeys flew outta there, with Chiro safely tucked in their strong, yet gentle grasps.

As they flew into the strange colored sky, Chiro's eyes glossed over in fear, as he thought while looking up at the sky, _'Antauri... Nova... Monkey team... Please be alright... I'm scared...'_

(Back in the bubble with the other monkeys)

Antauri, along with the rest of the team who were still working on getting outta the bubble, suddenly stopped what he was doing when a soft, yet scared voice played through his head.

... _'Antauri... Nova... Monkey Team... Please be alright... I'm scared...'_ A well of fear had arisen up inside of Antauri. The others noticed he stopped for a moment and before they could ask why, he lunged at the bubble once again, eyes red with rage, and uttered, his voice choking with rage.

"CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he slashed again and again at the bubble with full force. In an instant... He had ghost through the bubble, and was running back towards the direction where the parts of the super robot were. The others called after him, but he was already long gone.

_'Stupid monkey..._' The young sorceress thought to herself, while she chanted a silent spell.

_'I'm coming Chiro! Just hold on!'_ Antauri thought as his speed doubled, making him look as though he were just a blurry patch of seeable air. It wasn't long, however, until a bluish white glow surrounded the silver monkey's body, and began to drag him straight back towards the direction he came from. Hard as he struggled, he couldn't break free! And before he knew it... he was back inside the bubble! When he was back inside, the others immediatly went to his side, asking if he was alright. However, Antauri didn't answer them, due to the fact that he went straight back to work on breaking the bubble. While he did this, the others turned their attention towards the young girl, who was now chuckling a storm."You're wasting your time, you stupid fool!" She shouted as she continued her desired path. "Even if you do break the bubble, I'll simply make another one to hold. And don't even try your stupid ghosting trick, cause my magic will just bring you straight back!" Antauri wasn't paying attention however, due to the fact that he was still slashing at the bubble. All he cared about was saving Chiro!

"Antauri... Stop... She's right... We've tried everything..." Nova began, trying to calm her eldest brother down. When he didn't answer or stop what he was doing, Nova was about to try again, when Sprx put a hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her out of the way.

"ANTAURI! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! STOP ACTING LIKE A LUNATIC, AND JUST GIVE UP ALREADY! WELL ASK THIS GIRL SOME QUESTIONS AND EXPLAIN OUR SITUATION WHEN WE GET TO WHERE EVER WE'RE GOING!" When he saw his eldest brother hadn't payed attention to a word he said, a vain popped out on his forehead.

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAD YOUR WARNING!" The red monkey shouted, as he clunked his brother on the head, HARD. This caused Antauri to black out, and faint from the sudden hard impact on his head. The others gasped at what had just happened, and Sprx did as well, for he had no idea what came over him!

'I am soo dead when he wakes up!' The red monkey thought nervously, as he and the others gathered around their unconsious friend.

_'Juding by what the red monkey did to the silver one, I'd say the silver one did something to tick him off. God, will it be a reliefe when I get these freaks back to town. Speaking of which... I wonder how everyone's doing back at the village?'_ The young girl thought, while watching the others crowd over their now knocked out companion.

(Village)

"HA! HIYA! WATA, HIYA!" Back at the palace like place of the village, there was a traning ground outside the back of the building, where students who used weapons instead of magic would usually train their skills. Right now, there were four figures out on the fighting field. Two were on the feild, one was on the sidelines of the feild obivously the ref., and one was sitting on a rock, while reading a grayish blue book. All were female, except the ref., who was a male.

Right now, with the two that were fighting, things were starting to heat up! One was another robotic monkey with navy colored fur, and pretty lavender eyes that glistened in the sunlight. On the monkey's chest was a green flower gem. The gem was shooting powerful rays of green energy towards another girl with pointed elf like ears and turquoise blue eyes with specks of green and sapphire within them. She was lucky that her platinum blonde hair with the sky blue streak in it on the right side of her face was shoulder length, because if it was long, it'd be badly burned with many split ends within it. Her clothes, which was a simple sky blue tank top, worn jeans, and a pair of black converses weren't flared, but they fit her well built yet slim body quite nicely, and when she moved with her gymnastic like skills, they slightly flared now and then.

The monkey was about to shoot the ray at the young athletic girl once again, when a sudden mallet made contact with the top of her head! The sudden hard impulse on the monkey's head made the monkey see starts before collasping to the ground with a dull. Her eyes had swirls within them, singling to the others that she was knocked out but good.

"Lia is unable to battle anymore!" The ref. began, while holding up a white flag in the direction of the monkey named Lia was in. "The round goes to... XIAOLI!" Xiaoli, who now put her mallet away, rushed to aid her small friend, who was still laying unconsious on the ground.

The other elf eared girl with mid-thigh white hair that _also_ contained sleek looking silver high lights within their locks, let her deep sea blue eyes peer over the book, to look at her knocked out companion, and her worried companion. She merily shook her head, muttering, "Nice job sis." before letting her eyes wander back to her book.

"Lia! Are you alright my friend?" She asked with her voice filled to the max with worry while she picked up her knocked out friend. The monkey grunted, before slowly opening her eyes. She quickly realized what was going on, and did a quick backflip, outta the girl's arms, and smiled at her when she landed.

"WOW XIAOLI! YOU BEAT ME! YOU ACTUALLY BEAT ME!" Lia shouted in a voice that kinda reminded you of Otto's but high pitched, and full of spunk. Xiaoli sweat droped as her friend just acted like she was never hit. Just as she was about to scold her friend for making her worry over nothing, the other girl suddenly snapped her book closed, and beat her to it while standing up from her perch.

"Lia... You shouldn't make people worry about you if you're not really hurt. If you do so... the people will get you back later on... mark my words..." Lia just rolled her eyes at the mysterious girl's remark.

"Willow... Please... It's just the way Lia..." Xiaoli began, before a certain annoyed monkey interrupted her mid sentance.

"You know Willow! If you weren't Xiaoli's sister, I'd give you something to worry about!" Willow just let out a huff as dusted the dust off her floor length black skirt off, re-adjusted her red tanktop with black corset, and finally polished her Yin/Yang necklace a little.

"Lia... you know..." Xiaoli began, only to be interrupted once again, but this time, by her so called sister.

"Even if Xiaoli wasn't my sister, you wouldn't be able to beat me... I've been studying longer then you and know all your weak points." Willow simply stated with a calm girn on her face. Lia gurred, and began to charged towards the smart looking girl. And she would've attacked her to... If a certain force field hadn't surrounded her that is. The three looked over to the entrance to the building, only to see Sabastian standing there, with a whitish blue glow in his eyes, holding up his right hand which also had the same glow on it.

"Father!" Willow and Xiaoli shouted silently, while running to the man. They both ran until they were only a few inches from their father. He smiled at the sight of them, causing his eyes to revert back to their original state, and causing the force field around Lia to dissapear, making her fall to the ground with a thus. Before the girls could ask him anything, he beat them to it.

"Come my girls. We must meet up with Liliana... She says she has found spies." Hearing this made the two girls eyes darken, and nod immediatly. As they began to follow him, Lia finally got up, and started to follow after her friends shouting, "WAIT FOR ME WOULD YA!"

(Bsck With Chiro And The Two Other Monkeys)

The three were silent the whole time they flew, and they've been quiet for a looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time. It was already half an hour since they got away from the monster that meant to hurt young Chiro, and the silence was soo silent, it'd make your ears hurt!

"We've reached our destionation." The hot pink monkey finally spoke in a quiet voice. To Chori, he didn't get it... All he saw was trees, dirt, and the start of the mountain that was on the planet. As they landed, he was about to ask, when the two girls let him down gently, and began to chant. As they chanted, the gems on their chests started glowing, and before you knew it, two beams of light, one dark blue, one shimmering purple. The rays of colorful light hit the patch of mountain standing in front of them, and it wasn't even two seconds as the rocks that covered that spot, began to part, like an elevator door... without the elevator.

"This way please..." The light pink money said to our fav monkey boy, while gently pulling his hand to make him follow. He didn't say a thing, but just simply nodded as he followed the two into the mysterious cave. It only took four minutes to reach their desired destionation of the cave. Chiro's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the inside of the cave... It was just like the inside of the super robot, without the tubes!

"Please, sit." The hot pink monkey said camly to the child. Chiro quickly snapped out of his gaze, and nodded silently, as he took a seat on one of the comfy looking chairs. When they got setteled, the light pink monkey spoke once again.

"So... do you have a name little one, or can you not speak?" Chiro blushed, realizing that he hadn't introduces himself to his savors.

"I--- I'm Chiro... Thank you both so much... for saving me..." The two girls smiled at him with kindness, before the hot pink monkey spoke once again.

"It was our pleasure to do so... _(She and the light pink monkey get off their chairs, and kneel in front of the tired looking child)_ Your highness..." Chiro blushed in surprise when he was adressed as 'Your Highness'.

"Umm... You must have me confused with someone else, because---" He was interrupted when the two girls got off their knees, and began to reason with him.

"No my child... You, along with Kat and Travis... You three are the true rulers of all the universes that exsist..." Chiro's face went completely red. Ruler of all the universes? Him? With two people he didn't know? Just before he could ask what they meant, the hot pink monkey beat him to it once again.

"OH! Please forgive my rudeness, you do not know us as of yet! _(Places a hand over her dark blue cresent moon gem) _My name is Jasmine, and this _(points to the slightly smiling light pink monkey beside her)_ is my sister, Desiree... We were built personally to protect the pure heart holders, and so far... we have lost our two dear friends... for we did not know that they were the other pure heart holders... and because of that... we lost them to Rio, who now..." Chiro's soft baby blue eyes were trying to stay open as he listened to the tail he was being told, but it wasn't long until they were only half way open. He was still drained from the monster's claws trying to pull out his crystal, not to mention he was still in slight pain. Seeing this, made Jasmine stop her tail, and go over to pick up the soon to be slumbering child, with Desiree's help.

"You seemed drained of your energy. _(Both carry him to Travis's old bedroom, that's sorta like Chiro's, but without the whole 'Sunriders' thing plastered everywhere, and places him softly on the bed)_ Rest for now, and we shall tell you everything you need to know later." Jasmine says to him softly, while pulling the covers over Chiro's body, and while Desiree strokes his hair lightly in a comforting way. Chiro was about to protest, but the gentle hand combing through his hair silenced him, as sleep took over his small form. Once he was asleep, the two sisters just sat by his bed side, staring at him with intrigued eyes.

"He is definatly the last pure heart holder... There's no doubt about it." Jasmine whispered to Desiree.

"Yes... we cannot let Rio get his hands on him! If he does... It'll be the end of all life as we know it..." Desiree confirmed, while looking at the boy who was snuggling into the cozy bed, and giving a small smile from the warmth of the sheets.

"I wounder... Does he have a family? And if he does... where are they? Can you check his memories my sister? Maybe they'll give us a clue..." Desiree suddenly inquired. Sighing once more, Jasmin nodded while silently getting up, and placed a hand on Chiro's forehead. Closing her eyes, she linked her mind with his, to look deep into his memories. A few seconds later, her eyes snapped open.

"He does have a family... but with robotic monkeys... like us... And the reason they're not together at the moment, is because they were seperated from each other... And if my guess is correct... That plant monster had something to do with it..." Both stared at each other in surprise for a moment, before turning their gazes to the sleeping child.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dddddduuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! What will happen to our favorite monkey boy? Will Antauri and the others come to his rescue? Why is Sprx getting irritated with Antauri? What will happen when the monkey team meets these people? Only the author knows, and will keep it locked up until I at least get 90 reviews! Also, I kinda need two other angles, one boy, and another girl. Both have to be the same age as Maxxorine's angle form, it can be a fake person, or just like Maxxorine, YOU, mean you can be in my story! As long as you don't mind kissing my ocs (F.Y.I: That's Kat and Travis) later on in the story! Help me out please? Thankies if ya do! 


	12. Important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

**EVERYONE, I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! YOU SEE... SINCE CHIRO, KAT, AND TRAVIS HAVE THE SPIRITS OF THE GREATEST WARRIERS IN ALL OF TIME AND ARE RULERS, THEY NEED TO HAVE SPECIAL ARMOR TO CHANGE INTO LATER IN THE CHAPTER, AND I GOT NOTHING! I REALLY COULD USE SOME HELP! PLEASE HELP ME OUT! THE ONLY THING I SUGEST IS THAT THEIR ARMOR HAS TO BE ALSO LIKE ROYALTY, OKAY? THANKIES IF YOU SUBMIT ANYTHING!**


	13. Rio's Past

_Okay, I already got good ideas for their armors, but I STILL need two angles! Help me out, and I'll introduce them sooner then you think! ENJOY MY READERS!_

* * *

Kat walked in silence to the desired room, with a cup filled with a strange red liquid. The liquid gave off a strange scent... a scent that was soo familiar, yet so not familiar. Finally reaching a familiar designation, she turned and looked straight at a wall that was right in front of her. Tapping it three times, the wall slid open to reveal the strange room that she and her hooded companion were in once before. Walking into the dark room, she could make out the form of her master, pacing in front of the crystals in annoyance and obvious anger. 

"Master, here is the human blood you requested." Kat said in her dead like voice, placing the glass cup filled to the brim with the red life liquid on a small table not to far from the crystals. She turned to look at her master, who was still pacing in annoyance. As soon as he felt her eyes on him, he turned to her and slowly let his hood slide off his head. As soon as it was off, you could see that is head was dark green and scaly, with an evil set of glowing and haunting blood-red eyes, messed up black hair that now had dark blood red lines in it as well, a mouth that reveled sharp, pointy fangs, and pointed dark green scaled ears that looked almost as sharp as the teeth themselves. This man—no... this teen, was no other then Rio. Once on the side of justice, now had a heart black as ash, and made of stone.

_A/N: If any of you guessed that the bad dude was Rio, then you win a gold star!_

Seeing that Kat did in fact brought his drink, he nodded at the girl, and motioned for her to go with a swish of his hand. As soon as Kat was gone, he began to pace again, while growling under his breath in annoyance. Before long—.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS TAKING THAT DAMN MONSTER SOO LONG????!!!!!" Rio growled, while hitting his fist into the wall in front of him, leaving a dent and a crack in it. He had dismissed Kat and Travis not to long ago, and was now in the dark room where the crystals shined beautifully, pacing angrily while waiting for his monster to return with both the body and heart crystal. He growled once again, before turning to his drink. His kind of race only drank blood, for what no one knows, but he enjoyed it, whether it was either animal blood, or HUMAN. When he was on the side of good however, he NEVER drank blood, but now... I think you get the idea. As he picked it up, and slowly began to drink, his mind began to wander.

He had been waiting for this moment ever since he found out what the crystals could do when they were pulled out of the hosts body.

_(Flashback)_

_He was only twelve in human years, and was looking through a collection of old books that he had to study from at the library. He was just about to go check out when something caught his eye. Behind most of the larger books, was a silver box, wrapped in silver chains, and had a barrier around it, so noone would know of its prescence, but his kind of species could easily find barriers and see what's through them with no troubles. Deciding to find out what was in the box, young Rio chanted a spell that made the barrier disappear, grabbed the strange heavy box, hid it underneath his robes, and made his way to the checkout._

_(Much later, back at the castle)_

_He was now in a very dark room, with all the lights shut off, except for a lit candle. After he melted the lock with the breath of the dragon, that he learned to do in his earlier years, he opened the mysterious box, to find scrolls as black as volcano ash. He opened the one on top, and found that the letters were written in red. His sense of smell that the liquid that was used to write these very letters was a strong blood sample. The smell was soo strong, it'd make anyone wanna go straight to the bathroom, and puke till he/or she couldn't puke no more! But... since his species drank blood, he was use to the stench, and thus, he began to read._

_(Two hours later)_

_His eyes were now as wide as the boulders as he read every scroll. There was soo much magic that he didn't know about! The darkness... It was soo rich, and such a pleasure to read about! It wasn't until he came to the last scroll, that he found the thing that inspired him most. On the last scroll, the stench of blood was stronger than the other four combined, but the darkness was slowly swallowing him up, and he was enjoying every minute of it! The last scroll told of three powerful crystals hidden in three different species among all the galaxies and universes put together! When these three crystals combined together, they make a force soo powerful, that noone, except the holders of these crystals, can stop their awesome power!_

"_But the only way for the holders for the crystals to stop their crystals... is if they destroy them. But if they're destroyed... then that means they're making the ultimate sacrifice... NO ONE IS DUMB ENOUGH TO DO THAT!" Rio whispered in darkness. He decided that he had read enough. The power of the scrolls were taking control of him for some odd reason, and he wanted nothing more than to rip those crystals out of their owners, and use their powers for the darkness! He was soo caught up in the idea, that he didn't notice the smoke of red that entered his mouth. The source, you ask? The very scrolls themselves. As the cloud continued to go into the young boy's mouth, there was an earire whisper, that was soo quiet, even Rio could hear it._

_"At last... It has... begun."_

_(End flashback)_

By the time this memory ended in his mind, Rio had finished his glass of blood, and was now licking the life liquid off his pointed fangs. Then, waving a hand in the air with a haunting red glow around it, a viewing portal appeared in front of him, and showed the plant monster still lying unconsciously on the ground. Growling in annoyance, Rio lit his other hand, and trusted it into the portal.

"WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed at the portal.

(With the plant lady)

The plant lady groaned in pain as she slowly came to, after that nasty hit in the back. She looked around for a moment, for no doubt she heard the scream, and it wasn't long until a portal appeared in front of her, and showed her pissed off boss in front of her.

"_HOW MUCH LONGER MUST I WAIT, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH?!" _Rio shouted coldly, making the monster wince.

"My sincerest of apologies my master," She began bowing in the process. "I ran into some annoying interferences as I tried to get the last pure hear—" "THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" He shouted, making her wince again.

"IF THAT BOY AND HIS PURE CRYSTAL AREN'T IN MY POSSESSION BY SUNDOWN TONIGHT, I WILL TURN YOU INTO MULCH!" He shouted, as his eyes glowed a darker shade of red.

"Of course master!" The monster replied at once. "I WILL be back before the sun sets! You can depend on me!" Rio glared at her for a moment, before giving a simple nod.

"DON'T disappoint me... BITCH." He said harshly, before the screen went blank. Sighing, the plant lady stood, plucked a flower from her hair, and chanted, "Find the one of the purest heart. Lead me to him!" And it wasn't long, before the white flower was flying towards a selective direction, with the monster on its heals.

(Back with Rio)

"She better not fail me!" He snapped, once the screen was off. Sighing once, he began to pace as soon as his conference with the monster was over, the empty glass, still in his grasp. He became impatient easily, and got soo mad, that his fists clenched tightly. One now had deep nail gashes, while the other broke the glass he had in its possession, leaving glass now deeply embedded in the teens dead green skin.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! I dedicated this chapter to Rio, cause I figured you al deserved to know what happened to him! Sorry it's been awhile, and it MIGHT take awhile again for the next chapter, but I was having writers block! In the next chapter, will finally get to the castle with the monkeys in it, and they'll be able to talk, and maybe see Antauri go crazy some more! Anyway, R&R!_


	14. Meeting

_I'm trying to update more frequently now, so that my thoughts get caught up with me. I can't promise there'll be one every week, but I'm trying my hardest! Anyway, here's the chapter!_

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the girl to finally reach the gates to the city, and when she finally did, she was greeted by a man, two girls, and another robotic monkey. They seemed to be waiting for her arrival by the looks of it, and when the young sorceress saw them, she smiled and ran up to them. 

"MASTER SEBASTIAN! LADY WILLOW! LADY XIAOLI! LIA!" She cried, while running up to them. Once she reached them, she bowed swiftly, receiving a pat on the head from the kind master.

"Hello to you as well, Liliana. We've been waiting for you." Xiaoli and Lia hugged their friend, while Willow only smiled and gave her friend a punch on the shoulder, which was quite painful. When the greetings were done, they got straight down to business.

"Soo... Are those the spies you told father about?" Willow asked, pointing to the bubble that contained the monkey team in it. Liliana nodded.

"Yes they are. They were a major pain on the way here, but I managed." As she spoke, Sebastian looked over there auras and tried to sense if any of them had an evil aura in them. As he did this, the young group of girls clamped their mouths shut, allowing the old man to do his inspection.

"Well father? Are they evil in any ways?" Willow asked after a while of silence, while looking at the robotic monkeys that were trapped in the light bubble. She blinked in surprise, seeing one of them lying unconsciously on the floor of it, and the others trying to awaken him. It was right after that, when she heard her father sigh, making the girls turn towards him.

"No..." He replied, shaking his head, "I sense no evil in any of there auras. We must bring them back to the castle at once." He stated, while lifting the bubble, still containing the five monkeys.

"Yes father/Master Sebastian." The girls replied with a swift bow, before following him.

/fifteen minutes later inside the castle/

"I must give you credit Liliana," Sebastian began, as he mixed the ingredients he needed to dissolve the bubble prison that the sorceress had made to captivate the monkeys, "your spells are becoming more and more powerful each day. With a little more practice, you'll be a full fledged sorceress in no time." Liliana just smiled and nodded her thanks, making Willow roll her eyes.

"Careful father," she began, "you keep complimenting her, and all that ego will go straight to her head." After hearing that, the young sorceress turned her gaze to glare at the silver haired girl, and was about to retort with a comment, when Sebastian beat her to it.

"Enough you two. Now is not the time." Both girls nod in defeat as Sebastian made his way to the still captured monkeys. As soon as he reached them, he poured the now thick pinkish white liquid all over the bubble and began to chant. As soon as he was silent, the goo began to shine like the morning sun, and after five seconds, it vanished, and so did the bubble. All that was left were the mysterious robotic monkeys, now free from the prison, and as confused as heck!

"Welcome..." Sebastian said calmly, walking towards them, "We mean you no harm. My name is Sebastian, and these are my two daughters. This is Willow my eldest_ (Points at Willow, who just nods), _and Xiaoli, my youngest _(Points at Xiaoli, who bows). _And these two are their friends. I believe you've already met Liliana._ (Points to Liliana, who bows deeply) _And this is Lia _(Points to the monkey, who smiles and waves stupidly at the force)._ May we have your names, or can none of you speak?" Realizing that none of them had said a word since they were released, Gibson decided to speak up.

"Umm... yes we can speak... _(Clears throat) _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but do not call me Mr., or Hal, just Gibson please." Gibson said, while bowing respectfully. Nova just rolled her eyes and went next.

"Hi there. I'm Nova. Nice place you have here," She smiled while waving.

"Name's SPRX77..." Sprx began, standing next to Nova, "but you can call me Sprx," He smiled coyly. As he said this Willow just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Great..." She muttered, "Just what we need... another perverted hothead," Sprx shot her a glare, but soon shrugged it off when Nova sent him a look that said 'Stay outta trouble, or ELSE'.

"HIYA!" Otto shouted, making everyone _(except Antauri, who's still unconscious) _jump, "I go by Otto!" He acted like a total moron, making Willow sigh again.

"Look Lia," She whispered to the little monkey next to her, "I think we just found the other part of your brain..." Lia looked at her in confusion for a moment, before finally getting it, and sending the taller girl a death glare!

"Well..." Sebastian begins, "it's nice to meet you all... I must apologize for Liliana's behavior towards you. Ever since a certain incident, we've all been acting very cautious, me included. If there are any questions you have to ask, do not be bashful. Right now, I have one. _(motions at Antauri)_ Who's he?" Once everyone was looking at what the village leader was pointing at, Otto let out a chuckle

"Oh that's Antauri. Sprx here knocked him out." After Otto stated this, Sprx shot him a death glare.

"Don't remind me ya overgrown lettuce." he muttered towards the green monkey, while still glaring. Seeing his glare made Otto back away slowly, sweat dropping in the process.

"Sorry Sprx, but it's true!" he states, before accidentally steps on Antauri's tail...

* * *

_CLIFFY! Sorry, this was as far as i could get for now! Hope u can waitr again, and don't forget to R&R!_


	15. Now the monkeys know!

_I'm soo sorry about not being able to post for awhile everyone, but my computer's been acting funny and stuff... anywho, here's the chapter where the monkeys learn about the heart crystals!_

* * *

"OUCH!" Antauri screamed, while jumping five feet into the air.

"Oops..." The green mechanic gulped, while lifting his foot, "Sorry Antauri..." after the ow, Antauri took a breath, before going back to his original calm state.

"It is alright Otto... you didn't do it on purpose. Now... Where are we, and why was I knocked out?" Antauri asked, while he was finally calm for once. Seeing this, made the others blow out a relieved sigh, save for Sprx, who just gulped, knowing he'd have to tell him sooner or later... he just wish it'd be later.

"That's my fault Antauri.." He started nervously, "I... knocked you out because you were going crazy because Chiro..." But as soon as he mentioned the boy's name, Antauri went back to parent mode.

"Chiro... CHIRO! WHERE IS HE?!" He stated while grabbing Sprx and shakes him, "TELL ME HE'S ALL RIGHT!" he continued to shake poor Sprx, while looking around to see Sebastian, "AND WHO ARE THEY?!"

"I-I-It's a-a-a-all r-r-right A-A-Antauri..th-th-ey're f-f-f-f-friends!" Sprx stated, while turning green from being shook soo much._ (A/N: Sorry Sprx fans)_

Antauri finally realized he was overdoing it, and released Sprx. "I apologize Sprx... i lost it there for a moment," The silver monkey sweat dropped, while the red monkey tried his best to hold onto his lunch.

"It's alright... silver blur... do you know why everything's all spinny?" Sprx asked, still too spined out

While, this happened, the rest of the team gaped in silence, but when it was over, Otto turned his gaze back to Sebastian's two daughters, and two female companions.

"Man..." He began with hearts in his eyes, "your daughters are as pretty as that pretty crystal from earlier..." only to 'ofh' when Nova elbowed him in the stomach.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She whispered harshly to the green monkey. When the monkeys turned there gaze back to the people, they saw shock written on there faces.

"Crystal?" The old man stated silently, "What crystal?"

"This weird one that came from Chiro's chest after he was attacked by a monster," Sprx explained, finally back to reality.

"It floated back inside him after Otto let go of it." Antauri continued, while sending a glare towards Otto, who grinned nervously.

"That wasn't any old crystal you were holding little Otto... it was your friend's Heart Crystal," When this was stated, the monkey team looked up at the chief, a bit confused. He saw their confusion, and continued, while making an illusion similar to the one the plant monster did for Chiro, "A heart crystal is an important essence that is present inside us all. You all have Heart Crystals, as do we. The creature who attacked your friend, was after the boy's Heart Crystal." hearing this made the team's eyes widen. Never before have they heard such a thing.

"Wait," Gibson rose his hand, "If that is the case, then why was the monster that attacked our friend, just trying to get his, and not all of us?" Hearing this question made the old man sigh.

"If the monster was only after your friend, than that must be because his is one of the Pure Heart Crystals, which are very rare and powerful... Only three exist, and if I'm... he has the thirdone. If the monster succeeds in getting your friend's Heart Crystal, than all life as we know it, will be doomed to darkness,"

"Wait..." Otto spoke up, "so that means... the crystal that I grabbed was—?" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed Sebastain's angry gaze staring at him.

"Yes Otto. The so called, 'pretty crystal' you claimed you were clutching onto was the boy's actual heart."

* * *

_CLIFFY! Sorry about not being able to update everyone, but my computer's been wack lately. Anywho, I want you guys to decide what happends next! _

_A: We see how Chiro, and his new friends are holding out_

_B: we see Antauri get mad at Otto(sorry Otto fans) and explain why he's been soo nuts lately _

_or_

_C: we see what's up with Rio, Kat, and Travis_

_Choose well! And please R&R! Oh, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, you can send them in if you want and I'll see what I can do!_


	16. Question, answers and tours

_**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I would've updated sooner, but our computers gave us problems and wouldn't let me upload anything! Not only that, but I also had writers block. BUt now it's unblocked, and I'm back! So you can now look forward to those updates again! Okay, enjoy the chapter. **_

A/N: Sorry! This will just be a minute! The winner of the vote is A, so this chapter will be based on Chiro, Jasmine, and Desiree. DON'T WORRY! The monkeys will be in the next chapter. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who hasn't given up on me or this story, and been waiting patiently. So thanks everyone! You all deserve gold stars! But before that, on with the story!

* * *

(With Chiro)

He'd just awoke from his nap, feeling much better than he did before, though his chest still hurt, from the monster removing his 'heart' once again.

"Man," he yawned, while sitting up, and stretching, "I sure needed that," as he stated this, he didn't hear the the door open, or see the two figures that entered the room.

"Did you sleep well, your highness?" A voice suddenly stated, startling poor Chiro. He jumped and turned, only to see the two monkeys that saved him standing there. The light pink monkey had a cup of steaming hot tea in her paws, while the hot pink one held a tray of food.

"Please forgive us for startling you," Jasmine stated in a calm voice to the child, "we did not know you were up already," Chiro could see the guilt thw two had on there faces for scaring him, so he just smiled and waved his hand.

"It's alright... Jasmine, was it?" He asked her, just to make sure he got her name right. Seeing the hot pink monkey nod once made him continue, "It wasn't your fault," hearing him say that made both monkeys sigh with reliefe.

"That's good," The light pink one smiled, making Chiro turn towards her.

"You're Desiree, right?" he asked her. He was glad when he saw her nod once, telling him he hit the nail on the noggin.

"We're happy you remember who we are your highness," Desiree continued, while she and Jasmine came forward, and place the tray and cup on his lap, "We also thought you'd be hungry, so we brought you some food and drink," After being called, 'Your highness' again, made Chiro blush, and was about to say that they didn't have to call him that, but seeing there hopeful eyes, made him sigh, and give them a soft smile.

"I am to Desiree, and I am, thanks," as he states this, he picked up an apple from the tray, and took a bite out of it. As he did, both Jasmine and Desiree sat on near-by chairs, and stayed quiet, until a thought entered Jasmin's head.

"Your highness... can you please tell us what your family is like?" the two girl monkeys wanted to know, for they didn't know any other robotic monkeys other than themselves. Chiro turned to them, and gave another smile, before swallowing, so he could speak.

"Sure," he nodded, before beginning to tell them everything.

_**A/N: sorry people, but since we all already know what they're like and everything, I figured this'd be faster**_

(5 minutes later)

"And that's the whole story," Chiro finished, before gulping down the last of his tea. Both monkeys looked astonished, and amazed by what they were told.

"Amazing," Jasmine stated silently, while Desiree just nodded. Chiro had to surpress a laugh, at how funny the two looked at the moment, before Jasmine spoke again.

"Now that we know each other's story, would you like a tour of our... home?" She asked him, while Desiree just got up, and collected the empty tray and cup from him. Chiro only smiled, and nodded, before following the two out the door. As they walked Jasmine lead him in another direction, while Desiree went to take care of the dishes. While checking out the training room the two had, Jasmine wanted to know something

"Do you ever wish your life was different, your highness?" she suddenly asked, while Chiro was looking at everything with great interest. Not sure if he heard her right, the boy turned towards her, and gave her a confused look.

"What I mean is, do you ever wish your life was normal? That you had real parentss, and regular friends?" Hearing this made Chiro think to himself for a moment.

"No one's ever asked me something like that," Chiro told her, before answering her question, "To be honest, I'm both happy, and sad that I have this life. Sure there've been times that I wished I was a normal kid again, with a normal family... but than I think about what could've happened if what happened to my parents... didn't happen," as he continued, he looked at his hands, and said with a small smile, "Yeah I miss them, and I do wish they were here... but than when I look at what happened to my life... I think it was ment to happen. I was ment to be with the team, and I was ment to stay with them... They're my family now, and to be honest, they're the best family anyone could ask for," he finished with a smile. Jasmine was startled and fasinated with this answer, but when she saw the happiness on his face, she could only smile and nod back.

"Come," she stated, taking his hand, "There's much more to see," As she said this, she began to lead Chiro out of there, and onto the next room.

(elsewhere on the planet)

"Where is he?!" The plant moster shrieked, as she followed the flower that was leading her up and down and all around the planet, "I gotta find him or I'm mulch!" she wailed while continuing to follow the flower with great speed. After a few more minutes of freaking out, the flower began to glow, and fly in another direction.

"HA! GOTHCHA!" The monster smirked evily, while following the flower still, "PLANTS CAN FIND ANYTHING!" (A/N: Is she crazy or what?).

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for now everyone. I know it's short, but so far this is all I could come up with at the moment. I hope everyone thought it was alright, but with being off the computer for so long, and not being able to write a thing in awhile, it took me sometime to come up with something again, not to mention it's been awhile for me to be creative again. Okay, now you have two of the choices for the next chapter!**_

_**A: The monster finds them**_

_**or**_

_**B: we see what the rest of the team is up to**_

_**It's up to you! Until the next chapter everyone! Please R&R!**_


	17. Mysterious Girl, and The Truth On Rio

_***Walks in and starts bowing continuosly* I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! New ideas weren't popping into my head for awhile and cause of that, I wasn't able to come up with anything new! I feel really bad for making you all wait, you guys are super great for all your great comments and supporting words.....**_

_**though some were a little dizzying for me than others.... *refering to Antauri's shaking*.... I'M STILL DIZZY! Everyone, for your own saftey, DO NOT MAKE ANTAURI ANGRY!**_

_**Anyway, you all deserve brownies and milk! *Places out huge tray of virtual brownies and thing of virtual milk on virtual table for everyone* and not to mention..... A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! Sorry if it's not as good as my latest ones guys.... I've been a little off key for a bit... Also, if any words are misspelled, I don't have any spell check, so there's not much I can do, sorry. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't what everyone expected to happen next, but this came to my mind and I HAD to get it out! I promise though, next pole will be what everyone wants! ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The tour took much longer than Chiro thought it would. It seemed at first glace that the place the two female monkeys lived in only had a few rooms, but now it felt like he was shown around an entire castle! There were so many rooms, he was sure that such a place could even be MORE fitting than a castle! There was a huge library, a meditation chamber, a dining area, empty rooms that haven't been used in ages one would think with all the dust and lack of furniture in some, a fighting arena, and much more! And to think this was all hidden underground!

It was hours latter when the tour had finally ended, just as the suns golden rays were dissaearing from sight, and the sky started to gain an inky black color in place of the orange, red, and pink that was painted there only moments ago. It was when they came to the last room on the tour when Chiro was starting to feel tired once more. It was getting very late, and after a long day with chasing and heart pulling, wouldn't YOU be tired as well? It was when he let out a huge yawn that Jasmine stopped talking in mid sentence.

"It appears that we've taken time away with our tour your highness," she stated in an apologetic tone before surprising Chiro by lifting him up with telicaneisis, "come, you need rest if we are to reach your friends-BUT that has to be in the morning," she added quickly when she saw the child was about to protest, "because that beast is still out there, it will be a little difficult to get to your transportation. My sister and I used nearly all out power to save you earlier. We're almost out, and none of us will stand a chance against it if we run into it again, without being fully recharged. Since you came here in a ship, my sister and I can possibably figure out a way to make it rise to the stars again, cause if I'm right, you had a rough landing curtisy of our monster moron, correct?" after seeing Chiro nod while the three continued back to the bed chambers *well the girls were walking while Chiro was floating*, Desiree spoke up

"We'd love to talk more when you awaken sire," she began while they were only a few feet away from the bed chaimbers, "and I asure you we will answer all the questions you have asked as well. It's just been so lon-"

"It's ok Desiree," the boy yawned as they finally seemed to enter the chaimber, "I understand, AND I'm fine with that," after that was stated, the child felt himself being setted gently on the bed he once layed on, before his eyes began to droop. Before they were fully closed, he casted a gaze at the two girl monkeys once more.

"Thanks again.... for everything," he whispered, before sleep overtook him once more. The two smiled at each other after whispering, "You're welcome your highness," before they left the room quietly, as to not awaken the now sleeping child. As they did, they didn't notice the bright glow suddenly entering the room.

"Oh good.... I have found him.... and it appears that he's alone," the glow seemed to whisper to itself with a feminine sounding voice. It wasn't long until the glow grew brighter and brighter, awakening the young boy who had to cover his eyes from the intense brightness. Once he felt it was over, Chiro removed his hands from his eyes, only to gape in shock.

There, now standing at the foot of his bed... was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked around five ft. tall, her hair was a beautiful shade of onyx black and so shiny, hey eyes were like twin pools of deep chocolate brown, and her skin was a nice shade of olive green. Her clothes were nice as well. A beautifully hand made gray sweat shirt, and a nice pair of jeans made up her outfit. And what was the most interesting thing about her.... she had a beautiful white glow surrounding her. After a moment of looking in surprise at the girl, Chiro than opened his mouth to speak, only to close it shut when he saw the girl place a finger to her lips and made the 'shh' noise quietly. After that was done, she sent a warm smile at the blue eyed boy.

"Hi there," she whispered to him, making him blush but wave back at her, "I know you're probably wonder what's going on here, and I'm here to explain.... First off, my name is Mary...... the first one to hold the pure heart of cunning and bravery," hearing this made Chiro gasp in surpise.

"Wait... you mean you're.... you're-," "Yes.... I am," the girl whispered to the shocked boy with a small sad frown on her face, only to smile again as she continued, "but that's not what matters at the moment. I came to warn you about something, and I don't have much time to do so," at seeing he would listen, the strange girl continued.

"The one who is after your pure heart, is a boy named Rio," she began while sitting on the bedside, her eyes never once leaving Chiro's, "you probably already know this much, but when your crystal is joined together with the two other purest heart crystals, it will create a power so intense and strong that anyone can use it. A very long time ago, this power has been used before on a few planets before it was stopped, and the person who used it had just enough time to make scrolls that told of his evil tale before he was found and punished for his crimes,"

"So wait..... are you telling me this Rio person isn't responsible for the way he is now? And if so, how come Jasmine and Desiree haven't said a thing about it?" Chiro suddenly asked the beautiful madien, confusion clearly in his voice. The gentle girl gave a kind smile, before nodding once.

"In a way, you're correct," Mary began, "Rio also wanted to show the others of his and all the other planets out there that he was the best, and the day he found those scrolls, he thought he finally found the key to his goal.... only to not realize what danger it would cause not only him, but his loved ones as well... As for Jasmine and Desiree.... they haven't a clue to how it happened themselves. The evil that had turned there once beloved friend into the monster he is now.... was an evil we had all hoped that had vanished from the universe forever. Therefore, no one was told about it..... it was suppose to stay with the only ones who were unfortunate enough to have to bare to see the sight of it,"

"That's a story I read one to many times," Chiro whispered to himself after that was stated, "okay, so what you're telling me is..... I have to meet this Rio guy and turn him back to normal.... and if so.... is there even a way to break the spell on him?" seeing the girl continuing to look at him with her huge eyes made Chiro blush a little.... she was so beautiful.

"The only way to break him free of the spell would have to be destroying the very scrolls he read that told him of the pure hearts you and the other two hold," the girl told him in a gentle voice, "once destroyed, the dasrkness will leave him, and he will become goo- AHH!" before she could finish her sentence, there was a sudden powerful quake that seemed to shake everything. And even though he was told that the place was protected very well..... Chiro could tell that this quake was a powerful one.

"What was that?!" He shouted, knowing that this wasn't any ordinary quake. Looking at the girl, he saw her fading and becoming solid a few times.

"It appears my time is almost up," she whispered when she caught a glimps of her hand, "I have to go.... but first.... I have to give you the same thing my two other friends gave there pure heart holders....,"

_**(A/N: Guardian Munny, I believe I owe you this! Hope you like it!)**_

Before the chosen one could ask Mary what she ment, he was surprised when she suddenly leaned forward with closed eyes..... and placed her lips directly on his softly. His blue eyes immediatly went wide in shock when he felt the softness of her lips on his, but they soon closed as he responded to the kiss, not believing he was getting a kiss from such a pretty girl such as herself. After the first five seconds, he felt something warm glowing against his face, and if his eyes were open he would've seen that the girl was now glowing a beautiful shade of orange, before it turned into a mist of some sort and enter the child through the mouth as they kissed. The surprising kiss lasted for twenty seconds before she released him and looked straight into his confused/embarassed/love struck eyes.

"The mist that went in you will help your fight against Rio," Mary quickly stated as she continued to fade away, "Travis and Kat have the same thing in them..... It is the same power....... my friends and I used to........ save the universe! It will come in...... time! Only when you..... most need it! Please don't worry about me..... you and I will...... see each other again...... I promise you!" Was all the girl could get out, before a sudden bright light engulfed her, making Chiro shield his eyes. Once the light was done, he uncovered his eyes, only to gape in surprise.... she was gone. After taking a moment, no longer minding the shakes, he placed two fingers on his lips.

"That was my first kiss," he whispered in shock, before he was pulled out of it when he heard the door to the room he was in suddenly open, and two familure female monkeys ran in.

"Sire! The plant monster is here, and is making its way in through our defenses!" Jasmine stated in a voice that showed she was concerned.

"We have to get you outta here be-" just as Desiree was about to finish her statement, the door to Chiro's guest room was suddenly pried open by vines, making the three turn to it in shock. After it was pried open fully, the one that had been in Chiro's nightmares, since it first pulled out his crystal, stepped through the door with a wicked smirk on her face.

"So, you three thought you could hide from me, huh?!" it sneered as it got closer to the three, who now all held fighting stances.... even Chiro, though you could see in his eyes he was a it nervous, "well, it's such a shame for you that I don't give up that easily!" was the last thing it shouted before lunging at the three with a murderous glare in her eyes. The three wasted no time with charging as well, wanting and hoping to get this all over with as soon as possible....

_**

* * *

**_

_**AND HERE IT STOPS! Sorry it's short..... Yeah, I know you're all probably thinking 'AW MAN! Why another cliffe?!' well, two reasons for that.**_

_**1: I thought this would be a great place to stop for the suspence**_

_**& 2: I still have some writers block.... so I didn't have much else to put in**_

_**...**_

_**AnywayI thought you guys should vote on what the next chapter should be about**_

_**1: the fight between them and the monster?**_

_**or 2: THE MONKEYS! PLEASE SHOW US WHAT'S HAPPENED WITH THEM ALREADY!**_

_**There's your choices! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Oh, and please no shacking this time! I'm still dizzy! All I ask is please be nice in the reviews!**_


End file.
